Normal Day for an Assassin
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: Male!Kagome; Kagome, an assassin. Assigned to trained Decimo and his guardians. He became the Sawadas' protector. Became friends with the others. All of them were invited to a party. A rival family attacks them at the party and seems to have taken a hostage. Yeah, it's just a normal day for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiieee! *fell back on the chair* **

**Yamamoto: Ma, ma~ calm down, you're sounding a lot like Tsuna. Why are you screaming anyways? *helping me up***

**Me: My recent story got a lot of faves, reviews and followers! It was also put in 4 communities! *ignoring the pounding ache in my head***

**Kagome: Isn't that's supposed to be a good thing -_- **

**Me: Well, yeah, I'm happy that it was a good hit, but I'm worried if I wrote something bad or my story's too crappy they'll not want to read it. *rambles***

**Kyoko: Domi-chan, you're trying too hard to please everyone. Just relax…**

**Me: Easy for you to say! It's not my fault that it's one of my traits to please everyone! I just don't like people being disappointed or sad around me! I'm more of a go-with-the-flow person. Which ever choices that that would make people happy even I'll be sad with it, I'll go along. I'd rather be sad than happy if it means that people around me will be sad and disappointed!**

**Tsuna: Well, Domi-chan, sometimes it's okay to be selfish for once…**

**Me: Che. I am…when I was like a kid! I'm 14 and I have a little brother. I was taught NOT to be selfish ever since he was born. **

**Hibari: For crowding this place, I'll bite you all to death. *attacks***

**Alaude: For being too noisy and rowdy, I'll arrest you all. *whips his handcuffs and followed Hibari's lead***

**Me: *pushes the others upfront and out of my room* Bite and arrest them, not me *slams the door closed and locked it* I have other problems to deal with**

**Others: Oi! *banging on the door* Help us!**

**Me: *Listening to music while typing the story and **_**totally **_**ignoring the others***

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

_**Warnings: Male!Kagome**_

_**Pairings for**__**this chapters: Haru/Kagome, onesided Hibari/Kagome (don't worry it's only for a short while) and onesided Hime/Kagome.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own**_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

A figure is walking down the streets. Casually walking and taking in the scenery around him with his hands in his pockets. The figure had semi-short black hair that goes past his ear* with natural blue highlights. His hair is layered and his bangs messily, but attractively covers his left eye. His vibrant blue eyes shine with happiness and content. However, underneath of that was alertness and a cold calculating look that should never be found in a 15-year-old boy.

His body is athletically built. His muscles weren't bulging, but more of a lean, and toned one. He has a lithe form like a swimmer's body. He stands at least 5'6 in height and his face has a bit of feminine shape, but it suits him.

He adorns the Namimori Middle School uniform; black slacks, his blue vest tucked in properly showing his dress shirt's sleeves he's wearing underneath. His collar was unbuttoned and his tie was done nice and neat and to complete the uniform, school shoes are worn. His messenger bag was slung on his shoulders.

This young man is Kagome Higurashi. People would think that he was just a normal teenager walking towards the school, but what was weird about this person is that he's carrying a sword on one of his hands.

The sheath is dark purple with sakura petals around it and the hilt is blood red.

You are probably asking yourself why the hell is this young man is carrying a sword in public. It's because this young man is involved with the mafia and part of the Vongola Famiglia though not many people know that.

He was part of the mafia ever since he was born because his family is full of assassins. He was trained to kill at a young age, but never got his first kill till he was 12 years old. He would never kill unless it's necessary only knocking out his enemies which is unbefitting to an assassin. Now, you may wonder why he killed three years ago. It was because his family was attacked by some ignorant fools who wanted them to be part of their family, but his family refused because they had sworn loyalty to only Vongola since the 1st generation.

He killed for his family's name. He killed because his loved ones are in danger and he killed because the situation calls for it. In other words, kill or be killed.

The Vongola caught wind of the massacre and they look for any survivors of the family. He was found and was informed that he was the only survivor. He was sent to live in the Vongola Mansion and they took care of him and trained him for three years until Nono sent him to train his heir and his guardians.

And that's how he ended up walking to Tsuna's house everyday like right now for school and basically hangs out with him and the others.

It still puzzles him how he became a trusted friend for the guardians and Decimo, a protector for Nana-san, the kids, and the girls, and became part of Tsuna's close-knit family.

He finally reached the Sawada Residence. He opened the gate and knocked politely on the front door.

Did he forget to mention that he always go to the Sawadas every school day to eat breakfast with Tsuna and his family? Well, he is….well, technically he was threatened by the Head CEDEF to protect his family in his place. So everyday he walks Tsuna and Hime to school and go home with them and Nana always drag him for breakfast and sometimes dinner.

He refused for the first several times, but in the end Nana always wins so it simply became a routine. Besides he was too tired to argue with Nana it also didn't help if you have four kids staring at you with puppy dog eyes, one Poison Scorpion holding her poison cooking, one boss looking at you with pleading gazes and finally one sun arcobaleno who is the "greatest hitman in the world" holding him at gunpoint. All of these were done while Nana's back is turned. So yeah~, how could he possibly say no to that?

There were some rustling beyond the closed door until it was opened by Nana-san.

"Oh, good morning Kagome-kun! You're early as usual. Tsu-kun's still sleeping and Hime is in the shower. The others are waking up right now."

Kagome nodded, "Do you need any help preparing breakfast, Nana-san?"

"No, but if you don't mind, can you set up the tables for me?" Nana asked while welcoming the boy inside their domain.

"I don't mind," Kagome murmured while slipping his shoes off and putting his bag in the living room, but kept his sword with him. You never know when he's gonna need it.

Just…right…about…NOW!

Bullets whistled through the air intent on hitting the target which is unfortunately him.

He unsheathed his sword quickly and sliced through the bullets that are aiming for him. He missed one and it grazed his right cheek. The bullet went passed and hit the vase that is conveniently behind him.

_**CRASH**_

"Kagome-kun, what was that?" Nana asked from the kitchen.

"U-uh, R-reborn caught me off guard and I hit the vase. U-um, I'm sorry about that! I'll pay it back I promise!" Kagome replied back.

"You don't need to! Just be careful playing with Reborn-chan, alright?"

"H-hai!"

Kagome turned his attention to the baby who was wearing a black suit and a fedora with a green chameleon on it, "Good morning to you too, Reborn. I didn't know that's how you greet people nowadays," he asked sarcastically.

"Well, I need to make sure that your guard was up. You never know when people from rival families will try to kill you," Reborn said cutely.

"Oh please with you around here. I don't think they will need to kill me since one of these days you will be the death of me," Kagome snorted.

Another round of bullets was fired. This time Kagome managed to cut through **ALL **bullets.

"O-oi! Stop doing that!"

"You need to treat your scratch on your cheek Kagome before it gets infected," Reborn walked towards the kitchen with a satisfied smirk on his cute, chubby face.

"Damn sadistic, Spartan, baby tutor," Kagome cursed under his breath.

A bullet whizzed past his hair.

"I heard that. Keep that up and you'll be joining Dame-Tsuna in his lessons with me," Reborn threatened.

Kagome shut his mouth and choosing to glare at the sun arcobaleno. He touched his cheek where his scratch lay upon. He winced in pain when he barely touched the wound.

"_Damn Reborn with his sun flames and bullets!"_ Kagome cursed in his head. He decided to leave his sword in the living room seeing that Reborn already shoot him thrice this morning. He then exited the room and entered the kitchen.

He set the table just how he was told and waited for breakfast to finish. I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, and Bianchi joined them afterwards.

"Eh, Kagome-nii what happen to your cheek?" Fuuta asked.

"Reborn."

One simple word answered his question and they all turned to look at the said baby.

The baby merely looked up from his coffee and smiled an angelic smile, "What?"

Others could have been fooled by the smile, but not them. They knew what was underneath that smile. A Spartan tutor, not to mention sadistic, who loves to torture people namely Dame-Tsuna or in other words he's the reincarnation of the devil himself… actually that's an insult to the devil since this man could make the devil run.

"C'mon, let's treat your cheek," Fuuta got out his first aid kit. He started cleaning the wound which is a hard task if your patient kept wincing and pulling away.

"Itai! That hurts Fuuta-kun!" Kagome winced.

"You've been stabbed, shot, sliced, and had your deeper wounds sewn up multiple times and yet you can't stand a little pain from a disinfectant spray and alcohol," Fuuta stated with a deadpanned expression painted on his face.

Kagome clammed up. He's right after all.

Finally, Fuuta was done and was just putting the bandage over the wound with tender and gentle handling before another person joined them. It was a pretty brunette girl at the age of 10 years old. She has big brown eyes, pert nose, and small mouth. Her hair reached her mid-back and tumble down in waves and bangs framing her face. She's quite short having 4'4 in height. She's wearing Namimori's Elementary School uniform**. She's Sawada Tsunahime, younger sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the next Vongola Boss.

"Ohayou, Hime," Kagome greeted.

"Ohayou, Kagome-nii. Ohayou, minna-san," Hime replied and greeted.

Various of 'ohayous' went around.

"Hime-chan, is your brother still sleeping?" Nana asked while setting down the food.

"I think so," Hime mumbled thoughtfully while pulling up the chair next to Kagome and Fuuta who was chowing down their food already.

Nana sighed, "Ne, Reborn-chan can you wake Tsu-kun up," Nana asked.

"I'll be happy to do it, Maman," Reborn hopped off his seat and Leon changed into a gun. He went up the stairs and entered Tsuna's room.

The people downstairs heard gunshots and Tsuna's 'Hiieee'.

Fuuta, Kagome, and Hime felt their sweat trickle down their temple while the others ignored it; Tsuna came stumbling down with his uniform on with Reborn following after him.

"Tsuna, c'mon we're gonna be late. I bet Gokudera and Takeshi are waiting outside for us," Kagome stood up and took his plate in the dishes and nodded a thank you for Nana, "Thank you for the breakfast, Nana-san."

"What? But I haven't eaten yet," Tsuna complained.

Kagome pulled Tsuna's hand to the front door and gestured him to put on his shoes before getting his sword and bag from the living room. When he came out he saw Tsuna tying his shoelaces.

"We'll just get something on the way or during break. My treat. C'mon, before we are "bitten to death" by Kyoya," Kagome said, "Hime, we're going! We're not going to be able to drop you off today, but we will pick you up later!" he hollered.

"That's okay!" Hime replied.

"I still don't get how you managed to call HIbari-san with his first name without getting bitten to death," Tsuna grumbled.

Kagome smirked at the young boss and ruffled the younger boy's fluffy, spiky brown hair, "It's because I'm an _**omnivore **_not a _herbivore _apparently."

Both teens walked and exited the Sawada residence when they saw a silver-haired teenager with emerald eyes and an irritated scowl is present on his face.

Next to him was a tall teen with black spiky hair and golden brown eyes. Unlike his companion he's wearing a grin instead.

Both are wearing the Namimori Middle School uniform and walking in their direction.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, we have to run or we'll be late," Tsuna shouted.

"As you wish, Juudaime!"

"Haha, okay Tsuna!"

Before the four can run off, Reborn stopped them.

"Matte," Reborn called.

"What is it Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Afterschool, gather your guardians and make them come to the house. Also, you need to call Kyoko and Haru too."

"Reborn, I can't involve Haru and Kyoko in fights, you know that!" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn kicked his student on the head, "I'm not telling you to gather your guardians for a fight. I am holding a meeting involving the events that would happen in the Vongola soon."

"That would be?" Gokudera urged on.

"I'll tell you all later. And yes, Kagome you are required to be there too. Now go before all of you are late," With that said Reborn disappeared before their very eyes.

"Why do you need to go?" Gokudera rounded on the assassin.

Kagome bonked Gokudera on the head with the hilt of his sword, "Like you, I have no idea why am I needed. But even if I'm not required to attend I'll be there because I'm kinda the Sawadas' bodyguard, baka."

"You're trying to be the Juudaime's right-hand man, aren't you?! I won't let anyone with the likes of you to steal it!" Gokudera accused.

Kagome whack Gokudera's head once again, "I'm not a Guardian, stupid so obviously I'm not gonna be the right-hand man. Just because I beat you in a fight countless of times doesn't mean I'm after it, Tako-head."

After that statement both Storm-class Flame users got into a heated argument and before any weapons are drawn out the Rain Guardian tried to placate the dark-haired Storm while Tsuna calms his Storm guardian.

"Ma, ma~ let's calm down. We should hurry before Hibari-sempai bites us to death haha," Yamamoto slung his arms around Kagome's shoulders.

"HIIEEEE! You're right! Let's go!" Tsuna grabbed at the two hands closest to him which was Kagome and Gokudera and pulled them while running to school.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto held tight on Kagome's hand as they were dragged by a panicked brunette.

**With Hime**

"Ja ne, Okaa-san!" Hime waved goodbye and run to school. She arrived at school with lots of time to spare.

She saw three of her friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri in the school yard on their way to their classroom.

"Morning!" Hime greeted running over to them.

"Morning!" the three chorused.

"Hey, where are your brother and his friends? Don't they usually drop you off?" Yuka asked.

"They were running late so they went ahead," Hime shrugged.

Yuka and Eri pouted. Ayumi just sighed at their antics.

Hime looked confused so she looked at Ayumi.

Ayumi catching her look answered, "Eri and Yuka thinks that your brother, Yamamoto-sempai, Gokudera-sempai, and Higurashi-sempai are cute and hot."

The two girls' expression became dreamy.

"Well, we can't help it. Gokudera-sempai's bad boy attitude," Eri started.

"Tsuna-sempai's adorable and shy nature," Yuka continued.

"And don't forget Yamamoto-sempai's caring smile and easygoing aura," Eri said.

"And finally, Higurashi-sempai's mysterious and gentle side," Yuka finished.

"They're like the perfect boyfriend you could get," the two added with lovesick sighs.

"So which one do you have crush on? Is it Gokudera-sempai? Yamamoto-sempai?" Yuka asked.

Hime shook her head, "Yuka, they are like my brothers."

"Then maybe it's Higurashi-sempai," Eri said waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Yuka squealed and Ayumi looked at them in disbelief.

Hime's eyes widened at the proclamation and shook her head furiously, "N-no! K-kagome-nii is like my older brother!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Eri said smiling coyly at her.

To Hime's utmost horror she found out that she was!

Ayumi looked at her and raised a brow, "You like Higurashi-sempai?"

"N-no!" Hime denied.

"Sure ya don't~!" Eri and Yuka sang.

Ayumi sighed at them in resignation, "All of you are boy crazy," then she walked ahead of them in favor to go to class early and to escape her boy-crazy friends. She often wonders how in the world she managed to be friends with them.

Hime tried to convince Eri and Yuka that she doesn't like Kagome, but they didn't listen to a word she said so she gave up.

The bell rang and all the students rushed to their classes.

Hime's day passed swiftly, but her thought was focused on someone the whole day. As the last bell rang she rushed out of the school building and continued to the school yard to wait for her brother and his friends.

"_Do I like Kagome-nii? No, that's impossible. Kagome-nii is Kagome-nii. He's like my brother and I'm like his little sister,"_ the last sentence would have comforted her, but instead it struck her heart hard.

"_Why does it hurt that Kagome-nii only see me as a sister? I don't like him, do I?" _Hime's thoughts were caught off by the voice of the boy that is plaguing her mind the whole day.

Leaning on the wall waving at her was Kagome. His bag is still slung on his shoulders and his sword is strapped on his back.

She always wondered why Kagome always seem to bring his sword with him when he is with her family. She asked him once and all the older boy did was ruffle her hair and smiled, but his eyes shown a different story.

"Hey Hime! The others went ahead and I kinda stayed and waited for you," Kagome rubbed his neck sheepishly, "they were in a hurry and I was, well, ordered to pick you up," Kagome laughed, but quickly added, "but I really don't mind though."

Hime blushed at the teen's ramblings and she actually found his actions quite cute. She didn't notice the hope rising in her chest seeing the teen before her is acting very much like a boy talking to the girl he likes.

"T-that's alright, Kagome-kun," Hime smiled shyly.

Kagome looked at her in surprise, "Eh, since when do you call me Kagome-kun? I thought it was always Kagome-nii."

Hime flushed in embarrassment, "O-oh, um, well I w-wanted to try t-to call y-you that, b-but if you w-want I can s-stop calling y-you t-that."

Kagome shook his head, "Nah, it's fine. Well, we should go. Wouldn't want the others to keep waiting," Kagome put his arms around the girl, but since Kagome is towering her for more that one foot his hand was just resting on her shoulders and led the way while smiling brightly.

Hime's face turned red when Kagome put his hand on her shoulder and when she spotted Kagome's smile her heart skipped a beat.

"_Yes, I do. I do like Kagome," _Hime smiled.

**At the house**

"I'm glad that you made **ALL **your guardians come here," Reborn looking at Tsuna in approval.

"It's not** that **easy to do Reborn," Tsuna said looking at Hibari, who was at the corner, and Mukuro, who took over Chrome just a few minutes ago and now leaning on a wall, warily.

"Even so, but we can't start yet since we are still missing Kagome and the girls," Reborn sipped his coffee which magically appeared from nowhere.

Hibari perked up by the slightest bit which went unnoticed by everyone except Reborn and Mukuro at the mention of the young male.

"Oya, oya. Did the little skylark taken a liking at Bird-chan? How fitting," Mukuro mused.

Hibari twitched. "Pineapple herbivore, I'll bite you to death first," Hibari got out his tonfas and wasted no time attacking. Strange, he didn't deny Mukuro's observation. Oh, well~!

Multiple tick marks on his head, Mukuro flashed his trident, "Never insult the hair," with that said both mist and cloud guardians clashed.

"HIIEEEEE! H-hibari-san, Mukuro stop fighting!" Tsuna panicked. _Or else my house would be in ruins!_

Reborn kicked his student's head, "Dame-Tsuna, you're the boss so stop your guardians from fighting."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Tsuna retorted.

"Shrieking like a little girl," Reborn stated with an innocent expression.

"REBORN!"

Tsuna turned back to the fight only to comically fall down flat on his face upon seeing the rest of his guardians joining in on the fight.

"_I give up. What did I ever do to deserve this?" _Tsuna thought; his chibi-self crying hysterically and his little soul flying up to heaven.

"Oi, I've been only gone for 20 minutes and you guys are already fighting," a voice rang through the air.

They all look up and saw Kagome and Hime standing on the doorway of the living room with Haru and Kyoko behind them.

"I'm disappointed," Kagome's expression was downcast as Tsuna looked at him in happiness.

"_Finally, someone who understands my pain!" _Tsuna rejoiced as well as his chibi-self only to stop at the teen's next words.

"And seeing your conditions, you guys just started fighting. Damn and I thought that you guys would start fighting for the first five minutes. Well, there goes half of my paycheck," Kagome fished out a check from one of his pockets and handed it to Reborn.

"Pleasure working with you," Reborn accepted the check.

"Y-you were b-betting?" Tsuna asked, "Why? Why would you do that, Kagome?" Tsuna cried feeling betrayed.

Kagome shrugged, "Thought it was an opportunity to make some money."

"_No! No one understands!" _Chibi-Tsuna resumed crying.

"Tadaima, Tsuna-nii! What are you guys doing?" Hime asked cutely.

Reborn looked at her then looked at Haru and Kyoko. He jumped on Kagome's shoulders and whispered something to him. Kagome nodded as Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head.

Kagome leaned down next to Haru's ear, "Haru, can you and Kyoko take Hime for an ice cream or something? Reborn will talk to us about the mafia and the Vongola. We'll tell you what you missed."

Haru nodded, "Hahi! Of course! Ne, Kyoko-chan, Hime-chan let's get some cake!" Haru looked at Kyoko and Kyoko nodded understandingly.

"Yatta, let's go, ne! Bye minna-san!" Kyoko waved.

Haru kissed Kagome on the cheek surprising everyone except for Kyoko, Reborn, and Kagome before dragging Hime out and following Kyoko.

Kagome waved goodbye then turned to the others with a smile on his face while humming contently.

The others staring at him, well all except one, he's glaring at Kagome with mixed emotions.

Silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

More silence.

"…"

"..."

"…"

Okay, this is getting annoying… Finally, Kagome broke the silence.

"No questions?" Kagome asked still smiling.

"W-why…H-haru…how…k-kiss," Tsuna sputtered incoherently.

"Hmm, what was that, Tsuna? You need to speak out louder and clearer for me to be able to understand you," Kagome leaned down.

"WHEN DID YOU STARTED DATING THAT STUPID WOMAN!" Gokudera finally burst out.

"Hmm, oh that. I don't know. Like few weeks ago. I asked her out and she said yes," Kagome informed them, "why? Do you like her? If you told me you like her I would have never ask her out."

"No, I don't like her…It's just surprising that you're dating her of all people," Gokudera muttered.

"Hey! Haru's cute, nice, kind, sweet, beautiful, and a best girlfriend I could ever hope for!" Kagome defended his girlfriend.

"You forgot annoying on your list," Gokudera said.

Like always the two got into a verbal war with the others trying to calm the two Storms before they could do any more damage to the house.

Reborn looked at the ever-silent cloud guardian and hopped on his shoulder.

"You like him, don't you," rather than a question it came out as a statement.

"Hn," Hibari grunted refusing to look at the baby and denying his feelings for the dark-haired Storm.

But it was no use. He knew that he likes the boy probably even love him, but telling the younger boy his feelings not knowing if the boy likes girls or boys (or both) held him back. Now, knowing that he likes **girls **and have a **girlfriend** he knew he had no chance.

When the herbivore kissed his omnivore on the cheek he barely controlled himself from attacking the girl and when his omnivore confirmed that they were dating and that **he **was the one who made the first move his heart dropped to his stomach. It was worse when the boy defended his girlfriend with compliments his heart was stabbed with each every word that he said about his girl.

It hurt. A lot. He's confused and he doesn't know what to feel. Whether to be angry, sad, or jealous, he was in a turmoil.

Reborn saw the fleeting emotions pass the boy's face. Reborn knew that Hibari likes Kagome. Like Gokudera's relationship with Hibari, Kagome and Hibari do not get along on their first meeting, but as they spend more time with each other Hibari grew to respect the assassin. They had so many things in common such as cute animals, solitude, peacefulness and so much more. Their attitudes may clash, but ever heard of the saying, "Opposites attract"?

They spar when they have time and that's when Hibari starts acknowledging Kagome as an omnivore instead of a herbivore and that's also when Hibari starts liking Kagome more than a sparring partner/friend. But seeing Kagome with another person, it crushed Hibari. He was heartbroken.

"Don't worry, Hibari. They may not be together forever and you might have a chance with him," Reborn patted the other's cheek and jumped off to stop the fighting before it escalates further more.

"Alright, stop fighting! I didn't call you here just to fight! Now sit down!" Reborn ordered while firing some shots.

They took their seats and Reborn nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright, I called you here because Nono invited all of us to go to Italy for a party. Why, you may ask. It's because he is announcing his heir and the next guardians," Reborn stated.

"NOW! He is announcing me as his heir?" Tsuna yelled.

"Not right now, but close. He is announcing you as his heir next week."

"That doesn't help, Reborn!" Tsuna argued.

"Actually it does. Now means you have like a few hours, minutes, maybe even seconds, but for next week you have seven days. DAYS, Tsuna. I'd choose NEXT WEEK than NOW any day," Kagome piped out.

Tsuna glared at the smart-ass assassin. His look saying, _"You're not helping"_.

Kagome raised his arms as a surrendering gesture.

"Thank you, Kagome," Reborn gestured his tiny arms at the teen, "atleast someone here has a brain."

Kagome smirked cheekily.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, arcobaleno, but I don't dabble in mafia affairs," Mukuro stood up, but sat back down when Reborn fired.

"I don't care if you don't want to be involved in the mafia. You are Dame-Tsuna's Mist Guardian whether you like it or not and you Hibari **will **go. **All **of you are required to go. We don't give a damn if you hate the mafia, crowds or don't want to be the boss all of us are going and that is **final**! If I hear one more word out of you concerning this party and **not **going, I **will shoot **holes all over **your** body! Understand?!" Reborn said with so much hostility that they **all** winced at the threat and they all shivered when Reborn leaked some of his killer intent in the air to prove his point.

They nodded, too scared to disagree with Reborn.

When Reborn saw their nods he dropped his scary side and put on his angelic smile, "Good, now let's decide who will patrol the perimeter and disguise as a worker before and after they announce the guardians and Dame-Tsuna."

"_Bipolar much," _they sweat dropped.

"But Reborn, what about Hime and Mom? They are not involved and they can't know about the Mafia," Tsuna stated.

A gasp resounded throughout the room and they all turned to the source only ended up gaping with horror-striken faces.

There standing right in front of them was Hime with her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. Behind her was Kyoko and Haru with apologetic faces.

"M-mafia? N-nii-san you're involved w-with the m-mafia? A-all of you?" Hime asked. Her voice laced with fear and uncertainty.

**With the girls**

Haru dragged Hime out of the house and when they reached a respectable distance she stopped running.

"Ne, Haru-nee, when did you and Kagome-kun start seeing each other?" Hime asked quietly.

Both girls looked down at their charge.

"Hmm, Kagome-kun asked Haru a few weeks ago and Haru said yes," Haru answered.

"The way Kagome-kun asked you out was so sweet, Haru-chan. I wish that someone would ask me out like that," Kyoko sighed.

Haru giggled, "Hai, hai. I think it was sweet too."

Hime looked at Kyoko, "You were there when Kagome-kun asked Haru out?"

Kyoko nodded in affirmative.

"Well, Haru-nee how did Kagome-kun asked you out?" Hime asked her heart constricting painfully.

"Well, Kagome-kun first sent someone to give me a poem and a flower and within the poem was a clue to the next poem and with every poem there was a different flower with a meaning. It was cute. The poem, flower and the meaning I mean," Haru stared at the sky with a peaceful look on her face.

"Then it started leading Haru and Kyoko to a park with a lot of people in a line. The people removed their jackets and their shirts had letters on it. Haru found out that the letters spelt out, 'Will you go out with me, Haru?' then Kagome-kun came out with three roses on his hand and said, 'Well, will you?'. I couldn't say no for all his hard work so Haaru said yes. It was the best decision I ever made. I really like Kagome-kun and I know that Kagome-kun likes Haru too," Haru finished with a smile.

Hime couldn't take it anymore. She ran. Ran away from them and started running to the direction of her house. Her heart hurts so much knowing the guy you like worked so hard to ask the girl he likes.

"_Why couldn't he like me? Oh yeah, I'm like his little sister! It's so unfair!" _Hime cried. Ignoring the cries from Kyoko and Haru to come back.

She reached her house, well aware that the two girls caught up to her by now, but she continued running. She took of her shoes and was about to run upstairs when she heard voices from the living room.

Unable to stop her curiosity, she peeked through the door and saw Reborn talking to her brother and the others.

She saw Reborn talking, no threatening them to come to a party or else he'll shoot them.

"_What party is Reborn-chan talking about?" _Hime thought.

She sensed the two girls behind her watching the scene silently.

Then she heard Reborn talking about patrolling the perimeter and disguising as a worker.

"_What the heck? Are they hired to be guards or something?" _Hime asked herself.

What Hime heard next from her brother made her gasp.

"But Reborn, what about Hime and Mom? They are not involved and they can't know about the Mafia."

They turned to her gaping with horror-striken faces.

M-mafia? N-nii-san you're involved w-with the m-mafia? A-all of you?" Hime asked. She was well aware that her voice might have sound scared, but she doesn't care. All she cares about is that answer whether her brother and his friends are indeed involved with the mafia.

"H-hime," Tsuna stuttered.

"W-well, are you?" Hime asked.

They lapsed into silence unable to answer. Few looked away, some looked down and others stared back at her, but didn't answer.

Kagome broke the silence yet again, "Well, shit. We never thought you'll find out soon…" Kagome trailed off then added, "we also never thought that you would find out this way…but I guess what's done is done."

The guardians, Tsuna, and Reborn looked at him pointedly and he shrugged, "Hey, we can't blame the kid for being curious since she overheard us talking. Anyways since our meeting is postponed for now 'cause our little boss here will have some explaining to do with our cute little mafia princess over there, Haru and I will go on a date. Ja ne! See you tomorrow!" Kagome walked over Haru and held her hand and both disappeared as they walked out of the door with their things.

One by one the guardians and Kyoko left the house leaving Reborn, Tsuna, and Hime.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Longest chapter ever! Well, if you're wondering what the stars are for here it is!**

***Kagome's hairstyle is just like Shiraishi Kuranosuke from Prince of Tennis except for the bangs covering her left eye.**

****I don't know the Namimori Elementary School uniform so I didn't describe it.**

**Me: That's about it, I think. Anyways this is story is a three-shot fic. First is introduction, second is the party, and the third takes place after 5 years and I certainly know there will be at least 2 Omakes for this story. Also please, I need help for Famiglia names. Well, only one. I only need one Famiglia name that will appear on the next chapter and spoiler alert they need to be a bad one. Please review and tell me what they mean too. And yes, Hibari and Kagome will end up together, but not telling you when. So it has BL, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So I'm guessing only few people likes Male!Kagome fanfics? Oh well, I'm just happy that few people read the first chapter. Oh hey Alaude, Hibari! *waves***

**Alaude&Hibari: *glares***

**Me: Jerks… Man, I hate homework! It sucks! **

**Alaude&Hibari: *silence***

**Me: What? No comment?**

**A&H: *silence***

**Me: So you're just going to ignore me? Fine be that way! Stuck up bastards!**

**A&H: *takes out their respective weapons***

**Me: You guys are so mean! I'll tell on you on Giotto-nii and Tsuna! *points at them***

**A&H: *pales* You wouldn't dare, herbivore!**

**Me: Oh yeah, try me! Giotto-nii san! Tsuna! Your Cloud Guardians are being mean to me!**

**Tsuna&Giotto: *releases a scary aura and went into HDWM then chases their Clouds***

**Me: That's what you get! *raspberry***

**Kagome: You are sooo mature -_-**

**Me: At least I make you taller in my fics than your bite-size of 5'1**

**Kagome: *sputters***

**Me: Onward with the story, my minions!**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

_**Disclaimer: I'm tired writing this one. I'm sure you know that I don't own any of these**_

_**Pairings for this chapter: Haru/Kagome, Hibari/Kagome one-sided Hime/Kagome**_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Ok, I may have forgotten to add this, but during the meeting I-pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, and Nana wasn't there. They were shopping and yes, they left Lambo at home. Also if you guys are interested knowing this, Hibari is apparently 5'6 ½ and Kagome is 5'6 so basically he's only taller than her—him half an inch in this story, but 10 years after this I'll make Kagome shorter than Hibari at least 2-3 inches.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Haru and Kagome were walking hand-in-hand away from the Sawadas Residence until Haru stopped.

"Haru?" Kagome looked at her curiously.

"You should go back, Kagome-kun," Haru looked at him straight in the eyes.

Kagome sighed and ran his hands through his dark hair, "No thanks. I rather face dozens of Mafioso than explaining what we do in Mafia to a child."

"But Tsuna-san needs someone to help him explain to Hime-chan," Haru argued.

"Not my problem. He has guardians for that and as far as I know, I'm not one," Kagome shrugged.

"But what about Hime? She's going to think that we don't trust her enough to tell her about this Mafia stuff!"

"That's exactly the point, Haru! We don't want to drag other people in our world! Especially people like you, Hime, and Kyoko! You guys are too innocent to be tainted by people like us! I'm an assassin and was born into this dark world! I've seen enough and been through so much shit that I would lose my mind that's why we decided to keep it away from you guys! But what do you do? Both you and Kyoko are so damn persistent to know what has been going on that Tsuna has to go tell you in the future! Your safety is in risk, but it got higher when Tsuna told you about it and when I took the chance of asking you out!" Kagome snapped.

Haru cowered back. It was true that Kyoko and she were constantly asking them what's going. Both girls just doesn't want to be left in the dark and when Tsuna finally confessed they were shocked. Shocked that all those times they were injured or claiming they have a tournament or a game was in reality that they were fighting for their lives. They can't imagine that they were part of that world.

"Fine, if you want me to be with Tsuna explaining some Mafia crap to Hime. I'll be gladly explain how I'm an assassin and how I killed practically everyday of my life and how Tsuna is my boss of the family I am part of. The same family which has the bloodiest history in all mafia and how it was the most ruthless and most influential _Famiglia _in the mafia world how's that?" Kagome walked back in the direction they came from.

"K-kagome-kun, you don't need to explain that much," Haru called back.

"She needs to know since she's already part of it. Although I wished that she'll remain oblivious from it, but hey wishes are not granted after all. You can't wish what you can't have," Kagome bitterly chuckled.

Kagome ran fast and in a just few seconds he disappeared from Haru's sight*.

"Haru is very sorry," Haru whispered. She knew that despite Kagome's laid-back attitude he truly cares for the people around him. He once told her that he won't ever forgive himself if one of his loved ones got involved with the mafia and right now Hime, his little sister-figure, is slowly getting involved. What Haru said earlier about not telling Hime about it made him upset and she knew it. That's why she felt bad for bringing it up.

Kagome ran away from Haru as fast as he could. Anger, annoyance, and sadness clearly showing in his face; he was annoyed that Haru wants Hime to know about the stuff they have been through, angry at himself for not sensing the girls when they were having the meeting and sadness for letting his boss's sister know about their family history.

He arrived into his boss's house and looked around warily. When he deemed it safe he used his senses to determine where the hitman, his boss and his sister are. He heard voices in Tsuna's room so he jumped silently to the branch next to the room's window. Waiting for the window to be open.

Reborn sensed the young assassin outside so he discreetly opened the window while his student is explaining to Hime about his association to the mafia.

When Kagome saw Reborn opening the window he slipped into the room silently and leaned on the window frame while masking his presence. The two brunettes never sensed him as they were engaged in a conversation.

"So Tsuna-nii is a mafia boss?" Hime asked.

"I never wanted to be one I only agreed to be the boss of Vongola is because of you and everyone else. I need to protect you guys and I made a promise to myself that I will change our history and revert the famiglia to once what it was," Tsuna explained.

"And that would be?" Hime asked curiously.

"A vigilante group," Kagome answered suddenly, "Tsuna wants Vongola to protect the innocents like Primo and his guardians 400 years ago."

"HIEEE!"

"KYAA!"

Kagome ignored their surprised shrieks and continued on, "Vongola was once a vigilante group created by Giotto otherwise known as Vongola Primo. They protected the innocents from the people who brought harm to them. However, when Secondo stepped up as the next boss it became a mafia family. It had the bloodiest history and is the most ruthless family in the whole Mafia World and soon enough they had the title "The Most Powerful Family" under their belt as well."

"The candidates for the tenth boss of Vongola all died so the Ninth pulled out the Family Tree and found out that the Head CEDEF is a direct line from Primo himself. Do you know who the Head CEDEF was?" Kagome asked Hime.

Hime shook her head in negative.

"It's your dad, Iemitsu Sawada. Your dad can't be the next boss since he was the external advisor of Vongola so they didn't have any choice, but to give Tsunayoshi the title. Few months pass since Tsuna learned that he's a mafia boss he received a letter from Nono that he was unfit to be the next boss and instead made his adopted son, Xanxus, the next heir. Of course both sides didn't agree to this so Tsuna and his guardians are forced to fight the Varia in a Ring battle. The Vongola ring rejected Xanxus so Tsuna became Decimo and that pretty much leads to where we are. Of course there were other mishaps, but it's a long story to tell," Kagome finished.

Hime was shell-shocked, "How long? How long were you guys keeping this from me?"

"About a year," Kagome estimated.

"What about you? What's your connection to all of this? What about Haru-nee and Kyoko-nee? And Tsuna-nii's friends? What about Mom?" Hime asked.

Kagome turned away, "I'm an assassin. Nono sent me here to train your brother and his friends. I was also ordered by your dad to protect his family."

Hime stared at him fearfully, "Yo-you're an as-assassin? You mean you kill people?"

Kagome refuse to answer her question and instead answered her other questions, "Tsuna told Haru and Kyoko when we were in the future. Tsuna's friends are his guardians: Gokudera as his Storm Guardian, Takeshi as Rain, Ryohei as Sun, Mukuro and Chrome-chan is his Mists, Lambo is his Lightning and lastly, Kyoya as Cloud. Your mom doesn't know any about this either."

"L-lambo?!" Hime's face contorted in disbelief.

Reborn nodded, "Hai, Lambo is part of the mafia as well as Bianchi, I-pin and Fuuta."

"You mean to say that for the past year I was surrounded by people who are involved with the mafia and you didn't bother to tell me!" Hime shouted.

"It's for your own safety, imouto," Tsuna told her calmly.

"We can't risk putting you in danger. Your Tsuna's sister if rival families found out about you they **will **kidnap you and use you as leverage against the family or interrogate you for information. They might even kill you!" Kagome added.

"So I'm just like what? A bait for this family?! Is that all I am to you?!" Hime yelled at them angrily.

"That's not what Kagome meant," Tsuna said.

"Then what?! What am I in this family?!" Hime demanded with tears streaming down her face.

"Our EXTREME princess!" Someone shouted. One guess on who is that get's a cookie.

Kagome looked towards the window and looked down.

There standing below them was Tsuna's guardians. Even Hibari was there although Mukuro wasn't and in his place was Chrome and within her arms were Lambo. All of them were eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"Hime-chan, you're our mafia princess!" Gokudera told her.

Hime was confused at that though it stopped her tears for a moment.

"Haha, Gokudera is right! You're our princess and we're your knights!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Hn, protectors," Hibari grunted.

"We-we're your friends w-who will distract o-others from hu-hurting you," Chrome said softly.

"Gyahahaha, I'm the great Lambo-sama! Lambo-sama is King and will order everyone to protect Hime-chan!" Lambo boasted.

"I'm your fairy godfather who will kill anyone who hurts you," Reborn cocked his Leon-gun.

"I'm the soon-to-be King of our family who will do anything to protect our princess," Tsuna smiled softly.

"Mi-minna-san," Hime was touched at their words. She now understood why they kept this secret from her. At first she thought that they left her in the dark is because they don't trust her enough, but now she knows the truth.

She turned to Kagome who was silent the whole time.

Kagome stared blankly at her, "Sorry, but I'm not one of sappy dialogues."

* * *

Way to ruin the moment Kagome-ch—kun. . . The writer was kicked to the shins. Itai! This is abuse you know!

* * *

Most guardians pointedly looked at her.

"C'mon even Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san said something!" Tsuna argued.

Kagome switched his blank stare from Hime to Tsuna.

Hime ran up to Kagome and hugged him, "Kagome-kun is my prince who will be there when I am in need, right?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the statement and at the contact while Tsuna eyeing him daring the assassin to disagree on his sister's statement so Kagome just patted the girl's head. Neither agreeing or disagreeing.

Hime pulled away happily and smiled at them.

"Since all are resolved and your guardians are already here, let's talk about the party," Reborn suggested.

For half an hour they talk the arrangements for the trip to Italy. Apparently the whole family is going and Kyoko and Haru too.

"So it's settle then Yamamoto, Tsuna, Kagome and Hibari will disguise as a worker before they announce the tenth boss while Gokudera, Chrome/Mukuro, Ryohei, and Lambo will perimeter the grounds and after they announce Dame-Tsuna and the guardians you switch," Reborn stated.

"Reborn-san, why can't I be with Juudaime?" Gokudera whined—I mean asked.

"It's because there can only be one storm in a group, two storms would unbalance it," Reborn informed the bomber.

"Then let me and pretty boy** switch places," Gokudera argued.

"No can do, Gokudera. Only Kagome can calm down Hibari," Reborn said and when he saw Gokudera opening his mouth he added, "and no Hibari has to be with Tsuna since he's the strongest guardian out of all of you."

Gokudera sulked at Reborn's decision, but relented. All occupants in the room nodded, but. . .

"What about school?" Kagome asked.

Hibari turned to Reborn and stared hard at him.

"Nono called your school and excused you for a week," Reborn sipped his coffee while lounging on a green couch.

"What about Namimori? There will be no one who will discipline the herbivores when I'm gone," Hibari stated.

"Kusakabe can do it in your place and if you want I can send some men to help him," Reborn negotiated.

"Hn," Hibari grunted in agreement then promptly jumped out of the window.

"Oi! Hibari, where are you going?" Kagome yelled only to be met by a tonfa heading towards his face, "Whoa, watch where you throw that thing!" Kagome caught the tonfa inches before hitting him square in the face.

"Go," Reborn ordered seeing Kagome hesitating to follow Hibari to make sure the prefect is okay.

"Aye, aye Captain," Kagome saluted and left in the same fashion as Hibari before the arcobaleno shoots him.

"Tch, I missed," Reborn grumbled while blowing the smoke out of his gun.

"Kagome-kun!" Hime ran to the windows in concern for her crush, but she found no traces of either Hibari or Kagome.

"D-don't wo-worry about C-cloud Man and Ka-kagome-san. T-they always d-do that a-and t-they can ta-take care o-of th-themselves," Chrome stuttered.

"You mean jumping off the window and throwing weapons at each other is normal?" Hime asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so does blowing things up with dynamites," Tsuna added.

"Or grenades," Gokudera mumbled.

"Haha, don't forget the things the kid brings out for Tsuna," Yamamoto cheerfully 'helped'.

Tsuna shivered at the mention at what his tutor does to him daily for the past year.

"Wow…just wow," Hime breathed.

"Ok, prepare for next week trip and pack some clothes that will last for at least a month."

"A month?" Tsuna tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Yes, a month. You should always prepare for the unexpected," Reborn advised.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was running around trying to find the loner prefect and to return the tonfa he threw aiming for his face until he heard some crashes, groans/moans, and bodies hitting the ground. He turned to a fairly large alley, but well-hidden and met up with a sight of. . .

**Bloody Hell!** It's Hibari and some random chick doing the _**deed**_!

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Nah, I'm just kidding! It's only Hibari beating up some poor souls who unfortunately crossed paths with the easily angered, hot-headed, impatient, scary, sadistic, cruel, destroys-anything-and-anyone-in-his-way prefect which by the way has a fetish of small animals and cute things and it's better if it's a combination of those…

* * *

The aforementioned Skylark whacked the authoress upside the head with a tonfa none too gently when the latter kept listing his quirks where Kagome proceeded to drag the prefect by the ear so I can continue on with the story.

* * *

Anyways it's Hibari standing in a middle of a circle of unconscious—maybe dead—bodies.

Kagome whistled clearly impressed by Hibari's handiwork, "Nice job wiping the floor with these bastards' asses,"

Hibari snapped his head towards the teen and saw his tonfa gleaming in his hands.

Kagome saw where he was looking and found out it was towards the tonfa. He threw it at him and said, "You forgot this."

The skylark—insert the tonfa whacked here—I mean, Hibari caught the weapon and inspect it for a moment before charging towards the assassin.

Kagome expecting this to happen and was use to this brought up his sheathed sword and blocked the oncoming attack, "Aren't you a bit tired of doing the same thing over and over again 'cause if you're not I sure am."

Hibari glared at him as their weapons clash for a moment before taking offense again.

Kagome sighed a bit at his bestfriend's—though no one knows about it—actions before defending himself from the attacks that will surely come from the Cloud Guardian.

Hibari charged continuously and relentlessly at the dark-haired storm where the latter was forced to back up to defend and to avoid hits.

As Hibari continued to attack him, Kagome never noticed he is slowly getting backed up to the wall although his opponent did.

When Hibari thought that the distance is close enough he sent Kagome's weapon flying out of his hands and practically caged the younger teen between the wall and himself while putting his knee between his legs so Kagome can't run away and holding his wrist above his head.

"You lost again, Kagome," Hibari murmured teasingly.

Kagome scowled, "Well, there's little space here so it's hard for me to move around if we have more space I could have kick your ass!"

"Really now?" Hibari leaned in closer to the point their noses where hair-width away.

Kagome unfazed by the closeness, but you can see a faint blush powdering over his nose said, "Of course, I could!"

Hibari hummed and stared at Kagome's sapphire blue eyes.

Kagome annoyed that Hibari hasn't let go of him yet started wiggling out of his hold, "Uhhh, Kyoya can you let go of me?"

The question pretty much snapped Hibari back to reality and answered, "No."

Kagome looked at him surprised, "What? Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to," Hibari simply sated.

"B-but I need to see Haru now," Kagome weakly protested.

Hibari's eyes darkened and an ugly frown decorated his handsome face when he heard the herbivore's name that stole his omnivore.

Kagome gulped fearfully when he saw Hibari's expression, "Uhh, u-um, K-kyoya can y-you l-let go of me no—mmph," Kagome was cut off as Hibari slanted his lips against his.

Kagome's eyes widened at the action as his whole body froze on its own accord.

"_AHHHH! Why is Hibari kissing me?! PUSH HIM AWAY! PUSH HIM AWAY! PUSH HIM AWAY!__** PUSH HIM AWAY!**__ Ehhh?! Body, why don't you move dammit?! MOVE! MOVE I SAY! Ok, if I can't move then pull away, Kagome! Damn it! It's freaking easy! Just pull away! WHY CAN'T I PULL AWAY?!" _Kagome's thoughts bounced and raced in his head.

"_This is wrong! This is wrong! This__** IS**__ wrong! Then why do I feel it's right? NO! NO! You have Haru and kissing Kyoya is wrong, but, but ughh, damn it all!" _Kagome lost the mental war in his head and gingerly, but hesitantly kissed back as his eyes drifted close.

Hibari delighted that the other kissed back, slowly let go of the wrists he was holding and wounds both of his arms around the assassin's slim waist and pulled him closer.

Kagome never realized that Hibari let go of his wrist as he unconsciously put his arms around the Cloud's Guardian's neck.

Hibari smirked in the kiss when he felt the boy's arms around his neck and so he made the kiss deeper.

Kagome's eyes snapped open when he felt Hibari's tongue asking for entrance, but he refused to open up. He wants to pull away really bad, but something inside him doesn't want to.

Groaning softly into the kiss when the younger male denied his access, Hibari slammed the boy on the wall hard.

Kagome gasped in pain and shock when his back connected on to the wall forcefully. His mouth opened and gave Hibari a chance to enter his tongue into his mouth.

Hibari explored the warm cavern and trying to coax the other's tongue to join him and soon enough he did, but shyly.

The two pulled away because of lack of air with saliva's trickling down their chins. They panted as their face turned red.

Hibari wiped the saliva on his chin and Kagome's. They stared for a while trying to recollect their thoughts and breath before Hibari closed the distance and gave a quick kiss to Kagome before leaving with his jacket blazing behind him proudly.

All alone in the alley, Kagome picked up his forgotten sword on the ground and covered his beet-red face with his free hand thoroughly embarrassed at what recently happened.

"_Oh my fucking God! No offense, God and I am sorry! I can't believe I kissed Hibari! What am I going to do?" _Kagome thought. He felt dirty and guilty. The kiss counts as cheating which means he cheated on his girlfriend with his bestfriend.

"_Great! So fucking great," _Kagome thought sarcastically, _"Do you, God, really like messing with my life. I mean is it a game where all the other gods, goddesses, and deities play for fun in their free time? 'Cause if it is you lot have some sick, twisted humor."_

After that Kagome ran hurriedly to check on Haru if she's fine before heading home. Unaware of the danger that lies ahead in the future.

**Somewhere in Italy. . .**

"Kukukuku, so the little Bird is coming back next week? With Vongola Decimo and the guardians too. Oh my, so many prey I can't choose one to target first. Kukukuku, I can't wait for the little Bird to come back maybe then I can truly capture the elusive raven and keep him part of my collection. Don't you think so, Bankotsu?" a man with blood red eyes laughed cruelly.

A teen around seventeen years old with long, braided, raven black hair answered his "master's" question, "Yes, Naraku-sama. Kagome would be a nice addition to your collection."

Naraku's eyes gleamed, "Yes, he would do magnificent. Not only that, but he will see his beloved brother once again who he thought died in the massacre, oh how fun would that be to see his face. Kukukuku, yes we would have an interesting family reunion," Naraku continued to laugh.

Bankotsu's metallic blue eyes showed no emotion at all. It was hollow and blank as if he is controlled. A mere puppet.

. . .

. . .

. . .

You have no idea. . .

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: I was going to put the party here, but I got lazy so I decided to cut it in half.**

***Kagome's a fast runner. I mean what do you expect he's been trained since he was a kid and he's an assassin. If the Varia and the others can leap trees, buildings, and houses and others that are impossible to do why can't Kagome too?**

****Yeah Gokudera said that because Kagome has a fanclub at school and he meant it as an insult.**

**Me: Thank you for reading, hope you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Third chapter… This is the party right? *turns to Kagome***

**Kagome: *looks through my notebook* Yeah, it is.**

**Me: Okay… yeah sorry I'm stumped what to say next because I need to finish a series so I can get ideas to a new story of mine. I already know the beginning, some of the middle, but have NO idea how to end it. . . Uh yeah, again I'm going to split the party. Here's the party and the next part is the attack. Sorry, if I did what I planned this is going to be a long chapter and rushed.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

_**Disclaimer: *sighs* I'll never own the shows. Not now, not ever though I can still hope that my fave pairs would someday paired in one show.**_

_**Note: Nana thinks that this party is a company work party with Iemitsu invited or something along those lines…In short story, she still doesn't know about the Mafia.**_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome knocked on the door and tapped his feet patiently. He could hear muffled voices and shuffling behind it. The door opened and it revealed his girlfriend smiling brightly at him.

"Kagome-kun!" Haru threw herself at her boyfriend.

"Haru," Kagome caught the younger girl, "you ready to go to Italy?"

Haru nodded enthusiastically, "Un. Haru can't wait to go where Kagome-kun lived all his life."

"I'm glad you want to go where I lived most of my life," Kagome smiled, "now come on Reborn and the others are waiting for us at Tsuna's house."

Haru took her bags and held onto Kagome's hand and swung it between them, "So Kagome-kun, can you tell Haru more about your home?"

Kagome looked up at the sky thoughtfully, "Well, I don't really know what to say since I don't get out much unless I have missions. I was at the Vongola HQ since I was twelve. The other Famiglia members were nice…at times."

"Twelve?" Haru looked up at him.

"Oh yeah, I never told you," Kagome's eyes darkened, "you already know that I was part of a family that specializes assassinations. When I was twelve we were under attack. I'm not going into details, but let's just say that I was the only one left," Kagome clenched his fists.

Haru gasped, "Haru's sorry. Haru didn't know that."

"It's all right," Kagome tightened her grip comfortingly and let go of her hand when they arrive outside their gate. He opened the gate and walked to the door. He knocked politely and waited with Haru.

Hime opened the door and her eyes met the sight of Kagome wearing jeans with chains and a loose long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves colored in blue while the rest was white. On his right middle finger was an A ranked Storm-class Ring that was glinting under the sunlight.

Behind him was Haru wearing a yellow knee-length sundress with a light blue cardigan over it.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Hime-chan!" Haru greeted.

"Ohayou Haru-nee!" Hime greeted back.

"I'm back. Hime-chan," Kagome ruffled Hime's hair.

Hime blushed at the teens actions and opened the door wider to let them in.

"So who else arrived when I picked up Haru?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"All of the guardians and Kyoko Dame-Kagome except for Hibari," Reborn aimed a successful kick at Kagome's face to which he barely blocked. The guardians and the boss came out of the living room to greet their fellow friend, but now watching the scene between the Spartan tutor and the calm and collected, but sometimes short-tempered assassin.

"Itai! What was that for you damn Arcobaleno?!" Kagome demanded. The audience turned to the said Arcobaleno wondering how he will react.

Reborn tilted his head in a cutesy way, "Wanted to see if your guard was up."

Now the audience was greatly enamored by the entertainment that was being currently presented in front of their eyes.

"'See if my guard is up' my ass. You just need someone to be the dummy for your tortures, you damn Baby! You have Tsuna for that," Kagome growled.

A protesting brunette and a silverette protecting his precious 'Jyuudaime' were heard in the background.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows the real reason I kicked you in the face" Reborn shrugged it off.

"I do! I know the real fucking reason why!" Kagome pointed, "You've been tormenting me this past several years is because you still can't figure out how I snuck in your secret stash of coffee and deprived you from all your bitter caffeinated drink when I was a kid!"

Reborn's hand twitched towards Leon. No one saw it, but Kagome did as a smirk slowly slid into his face.

"Must be a blow to your pride, huh Reborn?" Kagome started, "the greatest hitman in the world got outsmarted by a seven year old and still not be able to solve the mystery for eight years. Wow, that's really lame. I was the one who dirtied your clean record, wasn't I?" Kagome asked mischief clearly showing in his eyes.

Some of the members of the audience held their breaths. Is Kagome mental, brave or stupid? Maybe he's a bit of those three, but what about Reborn? Is he going to kill Kagome or let him live?

"Wouldn't that be a great headline on the news in the underworld? The Great Reborn-sama got Outsmarted by a Seven Year Old and was All Grumpy Because He Didn't Solve the Case. I think it's great. What about you?" Kagome leaned down towards the now irritated Arcobaleno.

The two were now glaring with electricity passing between them. A thick tension surrounding the air, while the audience looked back and forth between the people participating in the glaring contest; waiting for the next move with baited breaths.

Before any weapons were drawn out. Beautiful yet oblivious Nana came into the room unknowingly breaking the tension, "Oh, Kagome-kun, you're back! Haru-chan, too! Gomen ne minna-san for making you wait," Nana smiled whilst the audience let out a breath in relief for avoiding the upcoming World War III.

"That's alright, Maman," Reborn broke his stare to give Nana a sweet smile.

"Yeah, what Reborn-_chan _said," Kagome sent a sickeningly sweet smile at Reborn when he said his name, "I better go get Kyoya before a baby goes into a rampage. If you excuse me," Kagome bowed and walked away from the group and out of the house.

"Wha? Did something happen while I was gone?" Nana asked cluelessly to which the teens shake their head quickly in negative.

"Alright then. Hime-chan, can you help me pack some clothes for the both of us?" Nana turned to her daughter.

"Sure, kaa-san," Hime happily skipped towards her mom and both Sawada women disappeared from the stairs.

It was silent downstairs until some of the guardians let out a soft snicker. Reborn turned to them curiously at what they were laughing at and he found out the moment Tsuna opened his mouth.

"So Kagome deprived you from your precious coffee when he was still kid? That's pathetic," Tsuna laughed.

The others tried to hide their laughs by coughing, turning away, or covering their mouths except for Lambo who just laughed outright.

Me, the authoress, would like to save your mind and eyes from being scarred at the violent graphics that would take place when the Guardians pissed of Reborn who was already annoyed. Why don't we move on and find out what Hibari-san and Kagome-kun doing.

Kagome arrived at Nami-chuu and went inside. He walks in the hallway where Hibari's office is located and he passed by Kusakabe.

"Hey, Kusakabe. Kyoya in there?" Kagome jerked a thumb towards Hibari's office.

Kusakabe nodded at the assassin's question, "Hai, Kyo-san is currently finishing some paperwork before flying to Italy with you and the others."

"Ah, okay then. Thanks," Kagome faced the doors and knocked politely and all he got was a muffled grunt from the Cloud Guardian, "Kyoya, come on. We have to go. Kusakabe can take care of your job while we're gone," Kagome waited for an answer, but he got nothing, "alright you ask for it," Kagome backed up a bit.

"Ka-kagome-san, wh-what are you doing?" Kusakabe shakily asked. Knowing Kagome for at least a year, he knows that the assassin is unpredictable at times…no, most of the times.

"What else? Getting Kyoya," Kagome shrugged before raising his feet and kicked the door open.

Kusakabe winced at the loud 'thud' that broke out and stared at the blue-eyed teen who is currently smiling.

"Hey, Kyoya. The doors' open so I just let myself in. By the way, your doors are broken," Kagome pointed at one of the doors that were on the ground due to the impact of his foot and casually went in.

"Kusakabe, leave us," Hibari growled.

"Of course, Kyo-san," the older teen bowed and pick up the fallen door and fix it back in the best of his ability.

"You mad, bro?" Kagome continued to tease the skylark.

"Mad, no. Annoyed, maybe. What are you doing here, Kagome?" Hibari looked up from his work.

"Dude, did you forget that we're going Italy? I even said it before I kicked the door open," Kagome stopped in front of his desk and huffed.

"I still don't see why I have to go. I wasn't interested on being a Guardian of the herbivore and I still don't," Hibari went back to working.

"Kyyoooyyaaa~!" Kagome whined, "pllleeeaasse, we have to go or Reborn's gonna castrate my ass," Kagome put both his hands into a pleading fashion.

Hibari's eyes glinted, "On one condition."

"Ok, ok, but tell me later. We have to go," Kagome pulled Hibari's hands and dragged him out waving goodbye at Kusakabe on the way out.

The couple walked in the streets of Namimori heading towards the Sawada's Residence. Passerby stared at them since there's a person holding Hibari Kyoya's hand without getting bitten to death.

Kagome for his part never noticed this and never realized that he's still gripping Hibari's hand. In Hibari's part though, he kept glancing at their intertwined hands and relished the contact.

When they are near the Sawada's Residence, actually when they are in front of gates, Hibari abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"Kyoya, why'd you stop?" Kagome looked at him confuse.

"The condition," Hibari simply stated.

Kagome blinked then it dawned on him, "Can't you tell me later?"

Hibari shook his head.

Kagome sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

Hibari stepped closer to the younger boy while still holding his hand, "A kiss," he murmured softly by his ear and cupped his face with his free hand.

Kagome's eyes widened and a faint blush powdered his face, "Wha? What?"

Hibari ignored it and closed the gap between their faces. His eyes closed when his lips touched Kagome's.

Kagome didn't do anything to stop his bestfriend's action and slowly by slowly he closes his eyes as well.

After running away from Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei volunteered to carry the bags out. However, they weren't expecting the sight that greeted their visions.

Because right there, right now in front of them Hibari and Kagome are gently kissing each other.

When Gokudera and Ryohei were about to show their surprise in a loud shout, Yamamoto swiftly covered their mouths and pulled them inside the house yet again.

"_Haha, I'm glad Hibari told or I guess showed Kagome how he feels and it looks like Kagome returns his affections as well even though he doesn't know it yet,"_ Yamamoto thought laughing, _"Now the problem right now is Haru."_

"Eh, Yamamoto, I thought you were going to put the bags outside?" Tsuna asked.

"Haha, yeah I know, but we should wait for Kagome and Hibari so we can count the total of bags so nothing will be lost in the future," Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

When Ryohei and Gokudera made signs of opening their mouth to inform them what had conspire between Hibari and Kagome Yamamoto quickly stomped Ryohei's foot and elbowed Gokudera in the ribs and giving them a certain look to shut up about it.

They both looked away, but discreetly nodded back agreeing to keep the secret and when Yamamoto saw that his smile got wider.

There was a knock on the door and Yamamoto opened it. Hibari and Kagome were there standing on the doorway with Kagome's hands on his pocket while Hibari crossed his arms across his chest. Both looking normal as if nothing happened though the three knew something did.

"Hi-hibari-san, you're here," Tsuna looked at him fearfully when said man glared at him.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Kagome clapped, "Man, I can't wait to go back to HQ. I am sooo going to kick Belphegor's ass if the Varia visits," Kagome took a couple of the bags and went ahead of them.

"Is there any history between those two that we should know about," Tsuna glanced at Reborn.

"They were lovers, but they broke it off when Nono sent Kagome in Japan," Reborn said nonchantly by his place on Yamamoto's shoulders.

All of them looked at him in surprised and disbelief.

"Hahi! You mean Kagome-kun h-had a **boy**friend before?!" Haru exclaimed what everyone was thinking.

"Please, tell me you're joking," Tsuna asked him.

Reborn stared at all of them as if they were crazy, "Of course I am. Did you actually think they were lovers for God's sake? They can't even stand to be in the same room together for a second. The world's gonna end before both of those morons willingly to be friends with each other. I even think there's more chance for a snowball to survive in hell than those two getting along," Reborn shakes his head, "honestly people, you should know by now that I say stuff that sometimes I don't mean just so I can watch your reactions," Reborn hopped off Yamamoto's shoulder and began following Kagome.

They all stared at the hitman in disbelief yet again and refusing to believe that Reborn actually admitted that he's basically a sadistic man.

Bianchi, Fuuta and Ipin giggled at their reactions while Lambo looked lost at what was going on.

Hime and Nana came back down and stared at the Guardians and the girls faces, "Ara, did we miss anything?" Nana voiced their question.

"Nothing, Maman. We should probably get going. The earlier we leave the sooner you'll see papa," Bianchi told her.

Nana turned red at the mention of her husband and nodded eagerly.

**Timeskip to the party**

"I don't get why I have to wear this stupid thing," Kagome complained while pulling at his black bow on his neck.

Kyoko slapped his hands away from the bow and fixed it again, "Kagome-kun, stop tugging on your bow."

"But Kyoko-chan, it's so tight though," Kagome pouted.

Kyoko sighed at her friend's antics while Haru just shook her head.

"Oi! Kagome, get down there and serve people! Yamamoto, Dame-Tsuna, and Hibari are waiting for you!" Reborn fired a bullet at him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. No need to try to kill me," Kagome grumbled before slamming the door shut.

All of the teen boys wore matching clothes that consists with white dress shirt, black vests, and black slacks with matching bows and dress shoes. They look hot and sexy waiters at the party and I'm pretty sure that there would be ladies lining everywhere; for the people who are going to patrol they are just going to put on a black blazer and change their bows into ties.

However, cute and adorable Chrome-chan is wearing an elegant yet simple indigo knee-length dress with a lavender belt attached to it and purple flat shoes adorning her feet. She used illusions to make another eye and her hair longer just like how Nagi used to.

Kyoko and Haru wore the same thing as Chrome except for the colors: Kyoko has an orange dress with yellow-orange flat shoes while Haru has red dress with pink belt and light red flat shoes.

Ipin, Lambo, and Fuuta were still wearing their outfits except they had bow attached to it while Bianchi and Nana were wearing spaghetti-strap floor length dresses in different colors: Bianchi has magenta while Nana has sky blue.

Hime is wearing an adorable light orange dress that reaches her ankles. The bottom part of the dress is like a tutu and she's wearing red shoes with a little bit of heels.

Reborn is wearing the same thing like his everyday clothes except that instead of his black suit it's all white.

When all of them are gathered in the ballroom, Tsuna just realized how many families were gathered for the announcement party.

"W-wow, I didn't know Vongola have this many allied families," Tsuna whispered nervously so his mom won't hear while the others nodded in agreement.

"What? Did you actually think that the Chiavarone, Shimon, Gesso, CEDEF, the Varia and the rest of the Vongola are the only people going to come?" Kagome turned to them amused.

"Sort of," Tsuna chuckled weakly.

Kagome chuckled a bit, "Well, not all of the Famiglias here are allies. They are most likely going to see who will be the next boss and if they see what they like they might sign alliances with us or most likely going to assassinate you. Oh, look Gokudera's Family is here too," Kagome pointed at dark haired man with a mustache on his face, "hey, Goku-chi isn't that your dad?"

"Don't call me Goku-chi!" Gokudera exploded at the assassin, but turned to look at where he's pointing, "what the hell is my old man doing here?!"

"Wa-wait, assassinate me?!" Tsuna asked flailing his hands.

Kagome ignored the outburst from the soon-to-be-Decimo and answered Gokudera's question, "Didn't you say that your Family was allied to the Vongola?" Kagome raised a brow at him with an obvious _duh _tone in his voice.

Gokudera growled and took out his dynamites as Kagome unsheathe his katana, but before they could attack each other Reborn showed up and put a tray of food on Kagome's hand and a blazer on Gokudera's, "Enough, go to your assigned groups and do your job. Chrome, cast an illusion on the boys so they won't be recognized easily and to hide their weapons also remember your aliases. For the rest of you, have fun."

Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, and Chrome went outside to patrol the area while the other group went around giving people more food.

"Would you like to have a glass of wine?" Tsuna or Sky for now asked the Varia with a shaky smile.

"VOOOII! Have I seen you before?!" Squalo looked at the teen before him taking in his black spiky hair and leafy green eyes.

Tsuna internally panicked, but showed a calm outer appearance, "No, you haven't. You're probably mistaking me for someone else."

"Are you sure?" Squalo continued to inspect the Sky to which Sky nodded.

"Ushishishishi, stop scaring the boy with your loud voice," Belphegor chuckled, "but you are right. You remind me of the puny Decimo."

Sky sweatdropped.

"What's your name, trash?" Xanxus looked at him in mild interest.

"Sky. My name is Sky, sir."

"Well, you're such a cutie, Mr. Sky. Do you not have a last name?" Lussuria prodded while invading his personal space.

"No," Sky gulped at the Varia's Sun Guardian's forwardness.

Lussuria giggled and latched onto Sky's arm, "Mou, I wanna take you home tonight. Hey, Boss can I take this one home?"

"Uh, uh, I don't think my brothers would like that," Sky stammered.

"Oooh, you have brothers. I bet they're hotties too," Lussuria said.

"Well, you're certainly right about that," someone chuckled, "if I may ask kindly can you let go of my brother?" two red-heads with emerald eyes walked up to them smiling charmingly making every ladies who saw the smile swoon.

"My name is Kage," the one who asked Lussuria to let go of Sky said, "and this is Rain," he gestured at the taller teen beside him, "I see you met our baby brother."

Sky pouted, "Kage!"

Kage smirked and Rain tried to be calm his brothers down, "Now, now Kage-nii stop teasing Sky and Sky, you better get going. Violet is waiting for you," Rain told him.

"Yeah, your little girlfriend is waiting for you outside, but you better serve everyone first," Kage continued to tease him.

Sky blushed and nodded, but before he left he put down glasses of wines for the Varia.

"Mou, I can't believe that cutie is taken," Lussuria pouted.

"Well, we better serve more people. C'mon Rain," Kage dragged his brother before any of the Varia can say a word to them.

Kage was walking and serving people around the place, "Would you like some more drink, Milady?" Kage asked a lady who was beautiful, but was wearing a dress that shows too much.

"Yes, I would like that," the lady—who we are going to call from now on Alessandra—smiled seductively at the sexy waiter in front of her, "but I think I will like it better if you," she trailed her fingers up at his arm, "come with me," she whispered huskily at his ear.

Kage chuckled uneasily and pulled his arm back, "I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I still have a job to do," he started backing away.

Alessandra threw herself at him, "Wait, I promise I'll give you a good time if you will," brown eyes looked at green eyes pleadingly while pressing herself tighter to the man.

"I thought he told you he's not interested," a cold voice interrupted.

"Cloud!" Kage exclaimed when he caught sight of the blond chocobo-like hairstyle and blue-eyed teen.

"Hn. Let's go. The baby is waiting for us," Cloud dismissed the girl right away and pulled the red-head away from the woman.

Alessandra frowned when she saw her boy-toy was taken away by another boy, but let it slide this time.

"Thanks, Cloud," Kage looked at the teen beside him gratefully.

"Hn," Cloud grunted.

"Reborn, is it time?" Kage asked when he found the Arcobaleno sitting on a table with Bianchi feeding him while the others eat. He saw Rain and Sky standing by them awaiting for further orders.

"Hai. Call the others in."

Kage nodded, "Storm, time to come in."

"_Copy."_

"Hikaru, stop running around and screaming your head off, it's time for Nono to announce the Tenth Generation Guardians."

"_EXTREEEEMME!"_

Kage cringed at the loud shout and shook it off, "Violet, Lambo you can come in now. And Violet after you see us let the illusion off."

"_H-hai!"_

After a while three teens with one child walk towards their table, three boys and one girl

The girl has purple hair with blonde streaks and amethyst eyes within her arms was little Lambo. The first boy has brown hair and matching brown eyes and he has band-aid across his nose. The next boy has a frown on his face with black hair and grey eyes.

"Hey, Storm, Hikaru, Violet, Lambo," Rain laughed.

"Change now, talk later," Reborn told them.

"Violet, I think you should dispel the illusion 'cause I think a certain blonde is getting annoyed by it," Kage pointed at Cloud.

True enough, Cloud is getting annoyed. He hate illusions and he hate when it's use against him or on him and right now he's on his limit.

Violet nodded and did what she was told. The illusion was dropped and everyone's appearance went back to normal.

Kagome ran his hands through his raven hair, "Man, I know I've only had red hair and green eyes for half an hour or so, but I miss my dark hair and blue eyes. Although I got to admit I look good being Kage. What about you, Yamamoto? Had fun being "Rain"" Kagome nudged the taller teen.

"Haha, of course I did. Though it felt weird having an illusion on me."

"Look Nono is going up the stage," Kagome informed them, "go, go, go," Kagome shooed them away.

The Guardians went near the stage and waited.

"Thank you all for coming to the party. Now, may I represent you my heir for Vongola," Timoteo paused dramatically, "Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Applause and cheers sounded throughout the ballroom as Tsuna walked to the stage, "Um, thank you everyone for coming to the party. I owe a lot of people that are here right now and I wanted to say thank you to them too," Tsuna smiled at his friends and family, "I've come a long way and it's all thanks to Reborn," he smiled at his tutor, "my guardians, my family and friends."

"But there's a certain person I want to thank and that's Kagome Higurashi, one of my brother-figures in my life. He came to my life not long after I met Reborn. He's strict, sadistic, funny, cold at times, mysterious, sometimes nice, loves to annoy my tutor and many others," the audience chuckled, "he's crazy strong and skilled with the sword that I doubt Squalo from Varia can defeat him."

"VOOII!" a protesting voice yelled and they chuckled yet again.

"Anyways, he's those things, but I know that he always got my back and I know that he wouldn't hesitate to risk his life if our lives are in danger."

"I disagree with that statement!" Kagome called out the audience laughed, but they all knew he's just kidding.

Before Tsuna can open his mouth again, explosions exploded outside and everyone screamed in panic sans for the people who rarely gets surprised and used to it.

More explosions went off and gunshots were fired; they have no choice, but to evacuate.

Kagome took the kids and the women out, "C'mon, c'mon. Faster," Kagome hurried them out, "Bianchi, take care of them."

Bianchi nodded, "C'mon, Ipin, Fuuta, Nana. Girls, are you coming?" Bianchi asked Haru and Kyoko.

"Hime's not here! She probably got separated during the panic!" Kyoko said worriedly.

Kagome groaned, "I'll look for her just go and be safe," Kagome gave a brief hug to both girls, but pecked Haru's lips before running away.

Haru blushed, _"It's our first kiss,"_ she touched her lips.

"Haru-chan, stop thinking about your first kiss. We have got to go!" Kyoko said exasperatedly. She thought it was sweet, but there was no time for it.

"Wait, what's going on?" Nana asked.

"We'll tell you later, Maman," Bianchi told her.

"Hime! Hime! Where are you, Hime!" Kagome yelled out searching for the ten year old.

The Guardians ran to him with their weapons drawn out along with Enma, Dino, Byakuran, the Varia and Reborn, Colonnello and Lal Mirch.

"What the hell is going on, trash?" Xanxus growled with his gun ready to fire.

"Do you think we know what's going, bastard," Gokudera retorted.

"Don't speak to boss like that, scum," Levi defended Xanxus.

"Shut the hell up all of you!" Kagome snapped.

All of them look surprised at the normally cool-headed Storm when he raised his voice even the three Arcobalenos were shocked.

"Enma, where are your guardians?" he turned at the Shimon Boss.

Enma startled at being suddenly asked stuttered, "Th-they're ou-outside helping the p-people e-evacuate."

Kagome nodded in approval, "Good. Tsuna, we have to find your sister out of this rubble. She was separated with others during the chaos."

The boss nodded.

"Let's split up. I don't care who you are going with. We have to find people who were stuck here or something and also find Hime," Kagome looked at all of them seriously and they nodded obediently.

"Kukukuku, no need for that, Little Bird," someone chuckled.

All of them went in a defensive guard and let out their box animals and activated their flames when another explosion went off.

"Who's there?" Reborn fired a warning shot through the smoke.

They saw silhouette through the smoke and went on guard. When the smoke cleared out they saw man with long black hair and ruby red eyes carrying an unconscious Hime.

"Hime!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yup, here she is Decimo," the man said tauntingly.

Tsuna and the others clenched their fists in anger, but they got a shock in their lives on what happen next.

"Naraku," Kagome spat out as if the name is poison itself, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Kagome glared at him hatefully.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Dun, dun, dun! I was supposed to update earlier this week, but my teacher assigned us a lot of homework before Thanksgiving break especially my history teacher. We have to do a group project and we barely finished. Luckily, we turned it on time and we are hoping we get at least a B. Plus, when I'm done with all my homework I can't type because I felt terrible and badly needed rest. Did I mention I'm sick and still is? Well I am. Anyways, enough of my life. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Kagome: Domi-chan, go back to bed!**

**Me: You're not my mother, woman! And even then I don't obey my mom half of the time!...I'm just kidding, Kagome-chan, I still love you. I feel better so no need to worry. Oh yeah, I advise you to go to Youtube and search **funny Hibari dance by humuhumugirl**_…_ Oh my god that video cracked my up. Tell me what you thought about it after watching it. Please, I wanna hear your thoughts about it. *laughs as I remember it***

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death, imouto! *chases me***

**Me: *runs away* N-no, no! Hibari-nii, no please stop! I'll stop laughing just don't kill me! *tries to stop laughing, but failing horribly* stop! Hibari-nii! Please, have mercy! *laughing, crying for help and screaming at the same time* HIBARI-NII! HELP!**

**Me&Hibari: *disappears from the room***

**Tsuna: Well, thanks for reading!**

**Others: *waves goodbye***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: *on Tamaki's corner growing some mushrooms***

**Aly-chan: *kicks me gently* Dude, you okay?**

**Me: Do I look like I'm okay!? **

**Aly-chan: *bluntly* No**

**Me: Then stop asking stupid questions!**

**Sango: Is it because of what you typed at the ending credits of ****I don't want to be your nii-san****?**

**Me: *pouts* Yes, Kyo-nii and Kago-nee is still mad at me for it…They almost killed me too, it's a good thing I hid. Besides I'm just saying the truth though! KH&KH! What's so bad about that? Just because I typed that doesn't mean they are together or something**

**Aly-chan: Maybe it's because you put "Kyoya Hibari + Kagome Higurashi = KH&KH"**

**Me: I still don't see the problem**

**Aly-chan: *facepalms* And you're supposed to be the smart one out of the two of us**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Warnings: This chapter is a bit dark so beware!**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Naraku, I'm asking you again. What the fuck are you doing here?" Kagome demanded forcefully, "I thought you were in Hell," he hissed.

The others were surprised at how hostile the assassin is being. Never had they seen or heard him like this before.

"The Devil kicked me out and the shinigami took me back in the human realm 'cause apparently it's not my time yet," Naraku mocked the teen, "and what else am I doing here for? Destroy Vongola and to take my last item for my collection, of course," he laughed.

Kagome clenched his fists in anger and his foxes bristling further more and snarled at the red-eyed man, "There is no way in Hell I'm gonna let you take me or to take down the Vongola just like how did with the Sventratori Family," he snarled.

Some people's eyes widened in disbelief at the name. The _Sventratori Famiglia_?

"I thought the Sventratori Famiglia are just public figures in Mafia. Mere myths," Dino stated and turned to Kagome, "Kagome-kun, are you part of the family?" he asked in a disbelieving voice.

Kagome averted his head away and nodded, "Was. I WAS part of the family until that bastard betrayed our trust by seducing someone our own for information!" Kagome yelled in anger while a huge amount of killer intent was released into the air suffocating the others in near vicinity.

"Kagome calm down!" Reborn told the younger teen barely concealed worry showing in his eyes.

Kagome released more of his killer intent at what he was being told, "CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I IF THE PERSON IN FRONT OF ME SLAUGHTERED MY WHOLE FAMIGLIA THREE YEARS AGO!?" Kagome exploded.

His friends looked at him in surprise and in worry. They have never seen him this mad before. He was always the calm-headed one besides Yamamoto out of all them. They saw his aura flickering wildly in the air and they were sure that if Kagome's doesn't calm down any moment soon he'll go out of control and will annihilate anyone whether it be a friend or foe.

Chrome, worried for her friend, stepped closer shakily towards him since Kagome was still releasing his killer intent in large amounts, "K-kagome-san, please calm down. If you don't your friends are going to end up hurt," Chrome hugged the older and taller teen from behind.

Those words snapped Kagome out of his killing daze and slowly by slowly they felt the air getting thinner and easier to breathe in.

"Remind me not to get Kagome-kun angry," Byakuran muttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered as Chrome tightened her grip on him in comfort.

"What's the Sventratori Famiglia? And which Family are you from?" Tsuna asked.

"Kukukuku, I'm Naraku the boss from the Ragno Famiglia and let me explain to you who exactly are the Sventratori," he chuckled.

"The Sventratori Famiglia held the most skilled and most powerful assassins in the Mafia World. They were perfectionist, was trained at a young age, and almost all of them have possessed a strong will at the art of assassination which makes them almost undefeatable," Naraku started.

"They worked alone in the shadows so not many knew them and believed them as myths. They are a detached Family. Neutral. Refusing to be part of any Famiglias at all. While Mafia bosses begged on their knees for an alliance with the promise of money, popularity and everything you could offer, but they still refused. They were sought after and the Famiglia who can get them would be untouchable and powerful and lucky," Naraku continued, "However, no one knows that the Sventratori had already sworn loyalty to one Family."

The four Arcobalenos and the Sventratori member knew which Family. The Arcobalenos because of their high ranks within the Vongola and Kagome knows because she is part of the Family.

"Who?" Xanxus asked as they all waited at the answer anxiously.

"Vongola," Naraku said through gritted teeth, "Apparently the Founder of the Sventratori Famiglia was good friends with Primo and his Guardians and ever since then he sworn loyalty to them and the Family. Of course not many people outside of Sventratori knew of this, only the higher ranks like the Head CEDEF, the boss and his/her guardians, and some other trusted people within the Vongola."

"If you're wondering how I knew of this, you can say I had some inside scoop," Naraku drawled out.

Kagome's anger resumed and Chrome has tightened her grip even more to prevent him from attacking Naraku, "Shut the hell up, you fucking spider!"

Naraku turned giddy, "Now, why would I stop? I'm just getting to the good part of the story," Naraku sounded sad as if his favorite toy has been taken away, "don't you think your friends would like to know the real reason why Sventratori has fallen?"

Kagome tried to contain his anger as well as his foxes, but little by little his aura flared dangerously and murderously making the people slightly behind him stare worriedly at him even Belphegor and Gokudera stared at him.

Tsuna joined Chrome in restraining the bloodthirsty assassin before he started attacking everybody and might put his sister in harm as well as the others.

Naraku fixed Hime's position careful not to wake her up, "Where was I? Oh right, the inside scoop. The one who gave me the information was Kagome-kun's elder sister, Kikyo."

Kagome's control finally snapped and it took all the Vongola Guardians to restrain him and his foxes, "SHUT UP, YOU CONNIVING BASTARD! MY SISTER WOULD NEVER BETRAY THE SVENTRATORI! YOU TORTURED HER. YOU THREATHENED HER TO GIVE YOU THE INFORMATION YOU NEEDED!" he roared as he struggled within the hold of the Guardians.

"Ah, yes how could I forget such a detail," Naraku tsk'ed, "and you forgot to mention how I killed her. I certainly enjoyed the screams she gave off after I cut off her fingers, then her limbs, and finally when I slit her throat," Naraku said sadistically enjoying the disgust and anger that was shown on the face of the people present.

Kagome stopped moving and the Guardians thought he finally calm down so they let him go. It was a big mistake because the next thing they knew he disappeared from their sights and reappeared in front of the slightly shocked Naraku.

"Go to hell, Naraku," Kagome whispered coldly and slashed his katana at Naraku's neck as bit of blood went on his face and tainted his weapon with the dark red liquid.

Kagome caught Hime before the headless body fell down in a heap and walked back to the shell-shocked group of people.

"Ka-kagome?" Tsuna looked at him in horror and looked at the headless body.

All of them were shocked at how quickly Kagome moved and made his kill. He ignored the blood as if he was used to it even the Varia and the Arcobalenos had trouble comprehending it. They never thought the dark haired Storm could be so cruel and merciless.

"It's what I do, Tsuna," Kagome suddenly spoke bringing them out of their reveries, "I was born into this dark, cruel world. The situation is always kill-or-be-killed and I choose to kill for the sake of others. It's what we Sventratori do best. Protecting people we care about to the point of killing," he said softly. He handed Hime to Tsuna.

He wiped his face and called out, "Don't be such a coward and show your true self, Naraku!"

They were surprised yet again. _You mean he's not dead?_

"Kukukuku, you're getting better at sensing people who conceals their presence," the real Naraku showed up in Mist Flames.

"No, I just know that that body was a puppet. It's way too forward with it's comments and basically asking to be killed. Besides it' you," Kagome sneered.

"Ohh, you've gotten a sharper tongue over the years, Kagome-kun," Naraku commented.

Kagome scoffed and unsheathed his katana once again, "I've got to learn something new from the Vongola over the years."

Naraku chuckled and activated his barrier, "I'm sorry Vongola and allies, but this battle is strictly between Kagome and I. Although I let out some of my…" Naraku paused seeming to find the right word, "subordinates to play with you while we finished our business."

They looked around for those so-called subordinates and they didn't spot any until Lambo screamed.

"AHHHH! MONSTERS!" Lambo jumped to Chrome for support when one of them tried to grab him.

And they do look like monsters. Their faces were stitched together; some of them lost one of their eyes or both it also applies with ears. Their mouth was sewed loose so they can still open their mouth and when they do they can sharp, jagged, yellow, teeth. The more observant people noticed their missing some of their fingers as well and walking in a limp.

"W-what are th-those things?" Enma stuttered looking a bit green.

"Even the Prince didn't see this level of grotesque before," Bel chuckled weakly while twirling his knives while others agreed with him as well.

"So you're still doing that sick game of yours, aren't you Naraku?" Reborn growled cocking his gun at the barrier and fired, but was deflected by the barrier.

Colonnello and Lal did the same thing as Reborn and failed as well.

"So the Arcobalenos still remember me? Oh, I'm honored," Naraku said sarcastically.

"How can we forget such a vile man like you?" Lal retorted with Colonnello agreeing, "Yeah, kora!" and Mammon saying, "Yare yare. You're more horrible than the Estraneo."

"Am I really that horrible that the Arcobalenos remember me and my deeds?" Naraku rhetorically asked, "I'm so proud of myself!"

"What the hell are those?" Tsuna panicked.

Kagome briefly turned to them and the monsters that are surrounding them, "They're your failed experiments, weren't they?"

Naraku made a thoughtful face, "They are not completely failed per se. They are partly successful too. They are stronger, faster, and better than regular mafiaso so it's highly unlikely for your friends to beat them."

"Tch, so all I'm hearing is that we can beat them," Gokudera took out his dynamites and threw at a couple monsters.

"Are we starting the new game?" Yamamoto readied his sword, "Oi, Gokudera don't kill all of them. I want to join the game too," Yamamoto said as he slashed at one.

Hibari attacked, "Herbivores."

"This is not—you know what, I give up," Gokudera shook his head then went back getting rid of the monsters.

"Chrome, can you…" Tsuna let his question trailed off when Chrome finished his favor.

"Put a barrier around Hime-chan so she won't get hurt while we're fighting? Of course, boss," she put created a barrier and put Lambo in as well. She was then covered in mist flames and she was replaced by our favorite blue-haired pineapple with hetochromatic eyes teen.

"Kufufufu, what happen here? And what hell are those things?" Mukuro's face was scrunched up in disgust.

"Experiments," Tsuna—in HDWM—grunted and dodged an oncoming Wrath of Flames to his head, "watch where you fire your guns, Xanxus!"

Xanxus grunted and went back to killing.

"Even the Estraneo weren't this cruel. Ragno, I presume," Mukuro said as he stabbed one in the body.

"Yes,"Dino said as he swings his whip.

"Hey, it's nice that you guys are talking in friendly terms and all, but" Gokudera glanced at them, "WOULD YOU STOP AND HELP US KILL THESE MONSTERS OR EXPERIMENTS OR SOMETHING!" he yelled at them then muttered, "these monsters are probably artificial UMAs,"

"Where are they all coming from to the extreme!" Ryohei asked a very important question that everyone is wondering after a few minutes of fighting.

"So now that they're busy. Let's get back on our fight," Naraku clapped his hands, "wait, I wanna do something first," Naraku jumped up and down like a kid trying to show something to their parents.

Naraku had a fistful of Mist flames and threw it up the air and it went through the barrier and it the ceiling. The next thing that happened was incredible. The scene changed into a familiar place to Kagome and the Arcobalenos.

"Do you remember this place, Little Bird? Silly me, of course you do," Naraku laughed, "How could you forget the training grounds of Sventratori? I know you always go to the forest to train if you need to cool down just like the time you and your bestfriend fought. What's his name? Oh yeah, Miroku,"

Kagome clenched his fist, "His name doesn't deserve to pass your lips."

"Do you remember your last fight with him? Coincidentally, it was also the day we attacked," Naraku continued, "I remember. I was there of course. Remember, when your bestfriend kissed the girl you like, Sango was it? Yes, that's the name. You saw them kissing and you got mad. You punched him across the face too."

Kagome shook his head to rid of memories that's coming up, but failing.

_~O*~O*~O*_

_Kagome was walking to the gardens when he heard a familiar voice giggle. He popped out his head to take a peek and jealousy, anger, and betrayal gripped his heart. There kissing Sango was his bestfriend who promise to not make a move on the girl he likes. Before he even registered what he was doing, his fist connected to Miroku's face._

_Sango gasped in shock and horror while Miroku whirled around holding his bruised cheek and turned to look at his offender._

"_Ka-kagome."_

"_Yeah, remember me? You probably didn't since I just saw you and Sango inhaling each others faces!"_

"_It's not what it looks like."_

"_Really? It was from where I was standing and every angle that I look at it it's still the same thing!"_

"_I'm really sorry—"_

"_Sorry means nothing these days and it has no meaning at all if you're not sincere," Kagome said angrily, "I just want to know one thing. Why? Why did you do it?"_

_Miroku looked ashamed, "I-I don't know what came over me. Besides I've liked her for a long time too and I couldn't stop myself."_

"_Then why? Why the hell didn't you tell me? Dude, I thought I was your friend?!"_

"_I am!"_

"_Then why did you kiss, Sango! You promise me that you won't make a move on her and you did. Friends don't do that—"_

"_I like her, Kagome!"_

"_So do I, Miroku! I like her just like you do! But you promise me you will back off! If our situation was reverse, you know I wouldn't do that to you!" Kagome yelled._

"_You know what I had enough of this shit! I'm done. I'm done with you and Sango. You can have her. You can now start a relationship, thanks to me for getting out of the way! You can get all lovey-dovey with each other now that I'm done with this love triangle shit," he ran away from the both off them ignoring their calls._

_~O*~O*~O*~O*_

Kagome shook his head again.

"Were you thinking about something?" Naraku stared at him curiously then his face lit up, "I know. I should show the others what you're thinking about from now on."

"Small chance to rile me up!"

"That may be true, but I know the right words to trigger old wounds. Especially yours," Naraku laughed.

"Enough of this stupid mind games of yours. Youko, Kiba sic 'em!" His silver foxes with their ears, paws, and tails coated with Storm Flames obeyed their master's orders and attack.

"Uh, uh, uh," Naraku wagged his pointer finger, "you shouldn't be so reckless, Little Raven. But what do I expect. You're a Storm."

"Oi!" Gokudera said from where he was fighting.

"That's an insult to the Prince, shishishi," Bel twirled his knives dangerously.

"What about you? You're a sadistic, manipulating bastard! So you must be a Mist! What do you know, you are one!" Kagome rebutted.

"Kufufufu, that hurts Kagome-kun," Mukuro casted an illusion to a nearby enemy, "do you really think so lowly of me?"

"I'm going to charge you for that accusation, Kagome," a certain Mist Arcobaleno said.

"You know that's not fair that you already have your Box Animal out," Naraku spoke as he dodged the foxes' attack, "I should show you mine. I'm sure you'll love it very much."

He activated his flames and put his ring in his box and out came a…

"Out of all the animals or insects in the world it has to be an arachnid!" Reborn almost gripped his spiky hair in frustration, "why does it have to be fucking spider?! A huge one at that?!"

"What's wrong with spiders?" Byakuran stared at him curiously.

Tsuna looking at the enormous spider in disgust, "Spiders are creepy and all, but I'm agreeing with Byakuran here. What's wrong with that?"

Colonnello fired some shots, "Because Kagome is deathly afraid of spiders."

"He can't stand them. When he sees one he kills them and bashed it repeatedly especially if it's a big hairy one like a tarantula, but if it's just like that," Mammon pointed at the box weapon, "he's going to end up petrified. Troublesome kid."

"He's scared of a spider?" Gokudera incredously asked.

The three male Arcobalenos nodded to which he laughed which was cut short when one of the mutated humans rushed to him.

"You don't understand. It involves something about the massacre of his Family," Lal defended the assassin.

"What happened to him?" Takeshi asked.

When one of the Arcobalenos were about to open their mouth to answer they were interrupted by a scream from Kagome.

"AHHHHH! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OF ME! GET THEM OFF ME! GET! THEM! OFF! ME!" Kagome was wiping and slapping himself with nothing on him and true fear was written all over his face.

"What is he doing?" Enma asked bewildered.

Mammon and Reborn groaned while Colonnello and Lal looked at the young male worriedly, "He's under the illusion of Naraku," the formers said simultaneously.

"Kagome calm down. It's just an illusion, kora," the blond Arcobaleno called out.

Kagome continued to shake the imaginary spiders off of him which triggered a traumatic event when the spiders started crawling on his body.

The others saw the barrier ripple and then a video played out.

"Wha? What's going?" Yamamoto asked the question everyone is wondering.

The Arcobalenos grimaced at the same time, "The reason why Kagome started fearing spiders," Lal explained and they all watched.

_~O*~O*~O*~O*_

_Kagome was kicked to the stomach and went flying across the room and his back collided with the wall. He slid down and landed on his knees with his sword supporting his weight then he covered his mouth with his free hand and coughed._

_Blood splattered on the floor like it was some sort of art._

_Kagome tried to stand, but his body was too weak and bruised he fell on his face facing sideways and staring at his sword within his hands._

_Footsteps came towards him and stopped before his weakened body. The body paused then grabbed his hair and pulled him to eye level._

_Blood red eyes and sapphire blue eyes clashed. One pair twinkling in amusement while the other glaring hatefully._

"_Why don't you just be a good boy and join me? If you do you won't end up like the others."_

_Kagome laughed weakly and darkly as his eyes stared in defiance, "I rather die than join you," he spit blood on his face._

_Naraku chuckled and raised his other hand and slammed the 12-year-old boy on the wall by his neck, "Such defiance in such a small boy," Naraku said as he tightened his hold on his neck and raised him higher than his head level, "you know, Sventratori would never have been attacked if your Head agreed to our alliance."_

_Kagome coughed and tried to talk and he succeeded though his voice came out raspy, "Otou-sama would never agree to your demands. Sventratori works alone. We are the lone wolves in the underworld. We are like the aloof Cloud of Vongola. We are an independent standpoint that protects the Sky, but even then nothing can ever bind us."_

"_Foolish fools," Naraku gritted his teeth, "if you serve under the Ragno Famiglia instead of Vongola you—"_

"_Will what? Be used as tools? Showcased as valued prizes? Have the riches in the world?" Kagome listed, he felt his feet dangle in the air, but could do nothing about it, "No, thank you besides our loyalty lies with Vongola and nothing could change it."_

_Naraku dropped the boy carelessly on the ground where the boy proceeded to cough blood violently and for being restricted by his throat, "Foolish boy, but you're right. Nothing could change your minds."_

_Kagome laughed weakly as he was leaning on the wall and his hands even the one where he holds his sword lay limp by sides, "That's the thing in the mafia. Loyalty is hard to break."_

_Naraku hummed, "Hmmm, I know. Nothing good came out of this attack except that your friends and family are all dead," Naraku noticed the boy's eyes dimmed and saddened a bit and let his lips curl in a cruel smile, "there are only few dozens members left and I am certain that they will be eliminated by my subordinates."_

"_I guess that's end of Sventratori," Kagome chuckled dryly, "why don't you kill me now?"_

"_No, that would be too easy," Naraku shook his head, "I want to hear your screams and do something to you that you will never forget," Naraku conjured up and closet-like coffin and carried the boy's body._

"_What are you doing?" Kagome was too weak to struggle._

"_You'll like it I promise," Naraku dumped the body and his weapon inside and locked it._

"_Let me out!" Kagome pounded the door weakly, "let me out! Let me out Naraku!"_

"_I'll be back, but here," Naraku snapped his fingers, "I've given you some friends to keep you company while I check outside. Have fun!" with that he disappeared._

_Kagome saw nothing, but he felt something hairy by his hands then more crawled on his feet and hands, "Let me out! Naraku, let me out!"_

_A big hairy thing landed on his hair and he panicked, "Help! Please help me! Anyone! Anyone please help me!" Kagome screamed again when they started crawling all over his body, "Would someone please open the door! Please!" he knew they were multiplying, but don't know how._

_He didn't know how long he was inside that thing, but he knew he spent most of the time shaking those things off of him and screaming for help; when he was about to lose hope he heard voices and footsteps he started screaming again, "I'm here! Please, help me! A-anyone!"_

_The door opened and all the creepy crawlies—which he found out were spiders—and saw 6 babies, one woman with a clover birthmark by her eyes, two blonde men with one tanned skin and the other pale._

"_Thank God," he whispered before he felt the fatigue washed over him and fell forward._

"_Oh dear," the woman said worriedly as she caught him, "you've been beat up pretty bad," she put the boy down on her lap gently and turned to Reborn, but was shocked he was doing it before she asked._

_Kagome opened his eyes and squinted, "Re-reborn, is that you?" he asked at the blurring person who's healing him with their sun flames._

_Reborn glanced at him for a moment before focusing back on his task, "Sleep. We'll take care of everything."_

"_Senile old bastard, this is the only time I'm letting you boss me around," he said before letting his eyes close while Aria combs through his hair lulling him to sleep._

_~O*~O*~O*~O*_

The barrier went to black then went back to normal.

The others were watching the memory while fighting and were speechless. The Varia, Vongola, Byakuran, Dino, and Enma stared unbelievingly at the assassin who was still panicking. They felt sorry for him. Now they understood why he would be terrified of spiders. Being stuck in a small space with those things will develop a phobia about it.

The four Arcobalenos looked at their former charge. The Arcobalenos took care of him when he woke up. He refused to eat or do anything at all for many months and usually Aria or Reborn could only force him to do it. Kagome didn't speak or trusted anyone in Vongola only speaking with the Arcobalenos, Iemitsu, and Gamma; even then it was rare.

Mad was an understatement to Hibari. He was downright pissed. For once deciding to act out of character, he yelled, "Omnivore, I want you to snap out of that illusion. You're foxes are scared and you are acting like a herbivore. Snap out of it!"

With those words reaching Kagome, he lifts his sword and sliced a gash on his left arm. He snaps out of the illusion and called his foxes back, "Youko, Kiba! C-come back," he pants.

His foxes ran to him and curled their tails around his legs.

"Mou, you got out of my illusion. That's no fun," Naraku pouted, "oh well, do you like my pet? He's name is Onigumo," he petted the eight-legged creature.

Kagome shivered in disgust and gripped his sword tighter.

"Why don't we take a trip down to memory lane," Naraku mused, "Do you remember your bestfriend's face when he died?"

_~O*~O*~O*~O*_

_Kagome ran. They were under attack and he needs to check up on his friends if they are okay or not. However, he tripped on something. Kagome groaned and got up from the ground and turned to look and was horrified._

_Because Miroku's, his bestfriend, corpse is lying there with his mouth agape and his eyes opened, lifeless and hollow. His body was split into half and his guts were next to the two body parts and his body as well as everything around the body was bloody._

"_Miroku!" Kagome gasped in despair._

_~O*~*O~*O*~O*~O*_

"How about your cousins, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? And your Auntie and Uncle?"

_~O*~*O*~O*~O*~O*_

_Kagome checked the Taisho grounds and gasped in horror. Inuyasha's head was on the ground away from the body while Sesshomaru's body is on the wall with knives pinning on him._

_Their parents were in a heap and were gunned to death._

_~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*_

"When you found your sister's body?"

~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*

_Kagome tumbled on a clearing and saw his sister who has been missing for days._

"_Nee-san?" Kagome walked carefully to her and touched her shoulders gently, but the body immediately separated into pieces._

"_Oh my God! Kikyo?!" Kagome yelled while backing away._

_~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*_

"Shippo? Rin? Hakudoushi? Kanna? Sesshomaru's girlfriend, Kagura?"

_~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*_

"_Kagura-nee?" he kicked the door open and stared at the scene in shock. The kids have holes all over their body while Kagura was trying to cover them with her body for protection, but obviously failed._

_~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*_

"How about Sango and her little brother, Kohaku

_~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*_

_The two were in an embrace with their eyes open and was lifeless. There was a scythe on Kohaku's back while there were several arrows on Sango's._

"_Sango! Kohaku! Are you guy o—" Kagome let his sentence trailed off when he stumbled in on the scene._

_~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*_

"Your younger brother's scream when he saw the death of your parents."

~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*

"_MOOM! DAAD! NOOO!" Souta screamed when he saw his parents fell when a Ragno Famiglia member shot them coated with Storm Flames._

_Kagome ran and slashed at the enemies trying to reach his little brother, "SOUTA, GET OUT! RUN!"_

_Souta turned to his older brother ready to run away, but was too late._

_Bang!_

"_NOOO! SOUTA!" Kagome screamed when he saw Souta's eyes dimmed and became lifeless. There was a thud when his body hit the floor._

_~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*_

"How about your elder brother when he saved you?"

_~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*_

_Kagome scrambled away, but it was no use since the Ragno swordsman kept advancing at him. The swordsman pulled his hand and ready to thrust it through his heart._

_He closed his eyes waiting for his death, but nothing happened to him except warm, sticky fluid splattered on his face. He opened his eyes and saw his aniki in front of him. _

_The 17-year-old killed the swordsman from the Ragno, but he was also hit. He turned slightly and grinned, "That's not what I taught you. You should try to use the things I taught you, otouto. I'm not always going to be there to save you," he coughed up blood then completely turned to him, "be good alright," Bankotsu ruffled his hair and smiled genuinely before letting his eyes close and falling back._

"_A-aniki?" Kagome rushed to him; he felt for any pulse, "no, no, no! Don't leave me! Please don't!" he pounded on his chest, "Aniki, please open your eyes!" Kagome cried. His tears streaming down his face, "I have no one left, please don't leave me too!"_

_Kagome sobbed, "ANIKI!" he screamed._

_~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*_

"That was always my favorite part," Naraku commented.

Throughout all of these, the others were all watching in horror and sadness. Their friend/ally/sparring buddy has always been secretive. He never talked about his family except that they're all gone, but this…this is tragic.

"Yamero," Kagome whisperered vehemently, "yamero, yamero, yamero," Kagome repeated the word again and again.

Naraku chuckled, "You always ruin my fun! I love hearing you scream, them scream! Ha!" Naraku laughed, "I love the last part where you begged for your brother who's already dead!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome roared and rushed head in with his foxes by his heel.

"Kagome, no! He's just baiting you!" Reborn called out.

"I WILL KILL YOU FROM WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MY FAMILY!" Kagome shouted, but before he could land his attack someone interfered. He and his foxes jumped back and looked clearly who intercepted his attack and he asked in a disbelief voice, "A-aniki?"

Naraku patted the human puppet on his shoulder, "Isn't this great? Your brother's back! Isn't that what you wanted? To be with your brother again?"

"You—you, you sick person!" Kagome attacked again, but was deflected by his brother again.

"What did you do to him?!" Kagome demanded.

"Made him a puppet," Naraku piped up, "the only downsides is that he doesn't age."

Kagome growled, "I am going to fucking kill you!" he rushed in, but he knows that he's going to face his brother first before killing Naraku.

Banryuu and his sword Gin clashed.

"Aniki, do you remember me?" Kagome said as he dodged a blow to his left.

Bankotsu stayed silent and kept attacking.

Kagome jumped back, "I don't want to fight you," he dropped his weapon and started towards him when he stopped moving.

"Idiot! Don't let go of your sword, dumbass!" Reborn told him and Kagome ignored him.

"It's too bad he wants to fight you, Kagome," Naraku spoke.

He was right because Bankotsu rushed towards Kagome and got hold of his throat and slammed him to a tree.

Kagome clawed the hand away from his throat, "A-aniki, please try to remember me," he managed to wheezed out.

Bankotsu's hollow, blank eyes flickered to life for a second and his grip on him weakened, but it's enough time for Kagome to knee him on the gut and then kicked him across the clearing. He quickly grabbed his sword and made a beeline to Naraku.

Bankotsu intervened by kicking him on the side. Kagome rolled on the ground and clutched his side in pain and hissed, but he stood up and attacked his brother.

They don't know how long they have been fighting and Kagome was getting tired. He saw an opening and kicked his brother's sword away and landed a roundhouse kick on his side and an uppercut on his stomach.

Bankotsu flew again and groaned in pain. He tried to stand up, but he got his wind knocked out.

Kagome panted and ordered her foxes to battle the giant spider. He twirled his sword once. Twice. Thrice. Then got into a fighting position. He attacked Naraku with renewed vigor.

Naraku kept dodging his blows, "My, my. Aren't you a bit too excited to kill me?"

"Of course I am," Kagome grunted.

Naraku laughed and jumped in the air and in that second Kagome found the chance to stab him.

Again before he can land the hit, Bankotsu interfered.

Kagome sensed a déjà vu, "A-aniki?" Bankotsu's blood splattered on his face since his face was at his torso's level and that's where he stabbed, "A-aniki, no," he choked back a sob.

His sob alerted many people and turned to look and saw the sad sight.

Naraku jumped away from the siblings and watch the show.

The siblings were back on the ground and Bankotsu's eyes flickered to life, but it stayed this time, "I remember you now. You're my brother, aren't you?" he coughed.

Kagome nodded great sadness etched in his face.

Bankotsu laughed weakly, "Well, it's nice to see you again! I haven't seen you in three years and the way we meet was not good," he smiled and ruffled his hair just like how he used to, "be g-good! And d-don't forget I l-love y-you," with those words his body slowly turned to ash and some was carried into the wind.

Kagome kneeled and stared at the ashes in shock.

"Aww, my toy is gone," Naraku sounded disappointed.

"You—you attacked my family, you killed my loved ones, tortured my sister, took my brother's corpse," Kagome started as he shook in anger.

Everyone in the clearing saw the teardrops falling from his face and cascading down his face and felt pity. Their fighting with the monsters was done and they finished during the siblings' battle.

"Turned him into a puppet, attacked the Vongola, and made me see my brother again as a puppet then let me fight him. You showed my friends how much of a monster you are. You—you are a despicable being and you don't deserve to live," Kagome stood up slowly and readied his sword in front of him, "I hate you and I hope you rot in Hell," the next thing everyone knew he disappeared.

He reappeared behind Naraku and kicked him. He disappeared again and appeared at the receiving end and gripped his collar then punched him across the face.

Naraku was taken off guard and the assassin was too quick for him.

This went on for a while with Kagome kicking, punching, or slashing him with his sword; he was finally on the ground with Kagome standing above him with cold emotionless eyes when he picked up his collar and punched him repeatedly.

"This is for my cousins, my friends, my parents, my siblings, everyone that you killed," he said with conviction in his voice, "I hate you!"

Naraku was too weak to keep the barrier up and the scene. Everything went back to normal. No barriers and they are back in the ballroom.

Kagome is about to deliver the final blow when Yamamoto and Ryohei stopped him.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Kagome struggled against their holds, "he deserves to die!"

They shook their heads.

"He's still human, Kagome," Tsuna spoke calmly.

Kagome denied, "He's a monster! A demon!"

Tsuna shook his head, "Kagome, he doesn't deserve to die,"

"You have no fucking idea how much pain I went through because of this bastard! He killed my Family for fuck's sake!"

"You're right! We have no clue how much you went through, but what about us? Aren't we your Family?!" Tsuna snapped.

"That's different and you know it! The Sventratori is my real family not Vongola! I don't even know if I'm welcomed to it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm an assassin. My views greatly differs from yours. You are too soft-hearted. You believe everyone is given a chance! Just like what are you doing right now! You think that this bastard deserves to live after everything he did to me, to us!" Kagome spat out in anger, "That would be your downfall one day. You are too weak, Tsuna! You don't deserve to be the Vongola Decimo!" Kagome said and once he finished his words Tsuna punched him.

The others gasped.

"Tsuna-kun," Enma looked at the brown haired boss.

"Lil bro," Dino stared at him.

"You don't know a thing about me," Tsuna said softly.

Kagome shook the hands off of him when Ryohei and Yamamoto were in shocked.

"Yes, actually I do. I know everything about you," Kagome spat out some blood, "I meant what I said, you don't deserve to be the next Vongola Boss. You are not fit to be one," he sheathed his sword again and went to Bankotsu's ashes. He kneeled and took a necklace that has a blue four-pointed star and put it on. He took Banryuu which was lodged into a wall next to it. He also put some of Bankotsu's ashes to vial he got from his pocket. He called his foxes back—who was done beating the spider up—and put them back to his box.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"Away. Away from all this fucked up shit," Kagome glanced at them coldly.

"Why?" Chrome asked. She took over once again when the fight was done.

Kagome scoffed, "Since you guys don't want me to kill Naraku, I'm done. You can call the Vindici if you like that much better."

"Kagome, come back here," Reborn threatened and fired at him he didn't move or make a witty comeback. He just let it grazed his cheek and kept on walking.

"Are you coming back?" Mammon asked.

"Tch. Who knows," Kagome started acting the way he did when they first met him, "I may or may not come back," he disappeared after saying his part.

Hibari was about to follow him when the four Arcobalenos shook their heads.

"Let him calm down, kora," Colonnello told him.

"He got a hot head this moment and it's for the best for all of us to let him cool down," Lal added.

Hime groaned suddenly and Ryohei went to treat her.

Finally, the Vindici arrived and took Naraku's unconscious body and his spider, but none of them pay heed because all their attention is on the dark haired assassin.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Finally done! Oh my God, longest chapter I've ever written! Did you know I was thinking about cutting this in half, but decided not to? Wow, and I have to write the next chap for my next story. Anyways hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Wow, this fic is almost coming to an end. Couple more chapters and this is done…*yawns* dang, I'm sleepy**

**Kagome: *arrives with Hibari* Hey—**

**Me: *backs away* I think Giotto and Tsuna are calling me. And I have to fill out my application for the school I'm transferring too *waves and runs away* BYE!**

**Kagome: *turns to Hibari* What's her problem?**

**Hibari: *shrugs* Dunno**

**K&H: *standing awkwardly and slightly blushing***

**Aly-chan: *pokes her head out* JUST KISS ALREADY!**

**Me: *panicks* HIIIEEE! Are you asking for an early death?! *covers her mouth and drags her***

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own if I did Hibari will have more airtime, Kagome wouldn't fall in love and marry Inuyasha; Kags and Kyo will meet in Kagome's time and get married when they are in age.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

They were in Italy for three weeks and in those times, they never seen nor heard the Sventratori assassin around the place. He never left any messages or showed his face to any of the Vongola members.

The Arcobaleno assured them that he needs time to cool down. They were reluctant to do so, but since the Arcobalenos knew him best they decided to give it a chance

Hibari is frustrated that Kagome hasn't shown up for three weeks and spent most of his time in the training room trying to rid of the stress building up in him.

He stopped after training nonstop and was sweaty and breathless. He glanced at the clock and decided to take a shower in his room.

When he stepped out of his bathroom with only a towel around his waist and another one around his neck, someone knocked on his bedroom's door.

"What?" he glared at the grinning Yamamoto.

"It's time to go home. Or did you forget about it?"

Hibari grunted, "I'll be down. Just let me pack."

"Did you even bring a bag?" Yamamoto looked at Hibari's purple, white, and black bedroom.

"Kagome let me borrow some of his clothes and packed a bag with my necessities and sleepwear," Hibari explained.

"Ohhh," Yamamoto nodded and before Hibari can close the door he couldn't help, but ask, "are you and Kagome an item? I mean he packed you a bag, you guys borrow each other's clothes and he's the only person you hang out with besides Kusakabe."

Hibari blushed slightly, "That is none of your businesss, herbivore," he slammed the door closed. He walked to his bed where his Disciplinarian Uniform was laid out while trying to will away the blush.

On the other side of the door, Yamamoto laughed, "Oh Hibari."

All of them met in the living room. The people who are going back to Namimori were all talking or just observing.

Nono and his guardians as well as Lal Mirch and Colonnello were there to see them off. Iemitsu was talking to Nana too having explained what happened and that they are part of the Mafia. Nana took it very well and was just upset that they kept it a secret from her.

"Is everyone here?" Nono looked around if someone was missing.

"We're still missing, Kagome-kun," Haru said worriedly. She was always wondering where he could be for these past few weeks and it's worrying and scaring her.

"Um, actually you don't need to worry about Kagome," someone said sheepishly.

"Dino-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw Romario with his blond-haired brother figure.

Dino rubbed his neck, "Heh, heh. You see," Dino started fidgeting.

Reborn fired at him, "Spit it out, Dino!"

Dino gulped, "Kagome left a message and I'm just the messenger!" he flailed his hands.

They all turned to him.

"You have a message from the omnivore?" Hibari raised his tonfas ready to bite his teacher to death.

Dino nodded quickly, "Hai! He actually left a video," he took out a small camera from his jacket and gave it to Reborn.

The sadistic tutor ordered his chameleon to transform into a cord that connects the camera to the flatscreen TV so they can watch it better.

The TV was blank for a second and there was static then it showed Kagome on a field of flowers. He was sitting with one of his legs propped up and his arm resting on it. Both of his foxes lay beside him cozily and his sword in his hand that supports his body weight.

He was wearing black jeans, blue converse, and a red plaid shirt over his black wife-beater. They can see the necklace he took from Bankotsu and when they look closely enough they could see Banryuu too.

"Am I on?" he asked.

They heard Dino's voice answer, "Yeah, you're on."

They looked at the date and discovered it was taken yesterday. They all stared at the nervously sweating boss accusingly.

"You had contact with Kagome and you DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US!" Reborn went trigger happy on Dino's ass.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! I promise him that I'll keep it a secret," Dino said while running around in circles as Reborn chased him.

"Reborn, Kyoya or whoever is trying to kill Dino right now, please stop," Kagome's voice from the video said.

They looked at the TV in surprise.

Video-Dino was heard, "Why did you say that?"

"I'm pretty sure that when they watch this and found out it was taken today or yesterday someone will attempt to kill you," Kagome shrugged, "anyways, stop it. I made Dino promise to not tell you guys that I've been keeping contact with him. If I didn't I would have never known you guys are leaving tomorrow which is today by the time you watch this."

Kagome sighed and stared at the camera, "I'm not going back to Namimori," he put it bluntly, "if I said this in person I'm sure that Reborn's going to knock me out and take me with you or Kyoya will drag me back so I decided to put this all in a video," he smiled.

"Like I said, I'm not going back. Naraku's attack made me realize that staying with you guys will put you in danger. He may not be here, but he still has followers around the world and I made it a goal to get rid of them. The second reason is that I needed to get away from you guys."

All of his friends felt pain stabbed through their chests when they heard it.

"It's not what you think. It's just that…how can I explain it? You guys are different compare to me. I'm an assassin. I'm a murderer. While you," Video-Kagome gestured at them, "all of you are unique and one-of-a-kind. I've never met a group of people that can be both aggressive and violent to nice and kind at the same time. I don't belong in your rag-tag group of friends," he shook his head.

"Anyways, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo and Hime, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and this goes for all of you. I'm sorry. Four of you are like my siblings and you remind me sometimes of the kids I used to babysit. I want the four of you to be nice and be good little children alright," he smiled a brotherly smile.

"We promise," the four kids said.

"Bianchi, you scare me. You always try to poison me with your cooking and I still don't see what…I'll stop there before I say something that's going to make you hunt me down. Despite those things, you're like an older sister to me and I hope that you don't try to poison Gokudera again."

"Brat," Bianchi muttered, but there was an affectionate tone in it.

"If Nono and his scary Guardians are watching this," he smiled cheekily at this, "thank you for your hospitality over the years. I really appreciate it. And thank you for training me too even if it's just for a short time,"

"He never does change," Nono shook his head while his Guardians did the same thing as well.

"Lal and Colonnello just hook up already. It's pretty obvious that you like each other," Kagome rolled his eyes, "thank you for taking care of me after I woke after the massacre. Tell the others too," he saluted at them.

"I'm gonna kill that brat!" Lal growled.

"I agree with him," the blond shrugged.

"Iemitsu-san sorry for not being able to keep my promise to you and Nana-san thank you for your hospitality, you made me feel like I was home again with my family," he flashed them a soft smile.

"Oh, Kagome-kun," Nana was sad. Over the course of the time Kagome spent his time with her family, she started seeing him as one of her own. He was a good kid even though he was an assassin she knew that Kagome is really kind boy.

"Ryohei, I want you to continue to take care of your sister and the Vongola. At the same time, still be an extreme person. I admire your extremeness in everything, but I still want you to take care of your body. Kyoko, stay out of trouble and stop being too nosy about the Mafia. I'm just saying that because I care about you. You're really sweet and kind and it's not hard to see what Tsuna saw in you."

"Kagome," Tsuna groaned, _"you know that I don't like Kyoko anymore,"_ he quickly glanced at the timid and shy Guardian of his by the corner of his eyes and released a lovesick sigh.

"Gokudera, you're annoying. I personally think you're a masochist since you always hurt yourself in one way or another," he told him with a deadpanned face, "stop accusing me or Yamamoto or anyone else about trying to steal the position of Right Hand man. Why? Because you already secured the position a long time ago and you are the only one out of the Guardians to be one. You are intelligent, a good strategist, and an excellent mid-range fighter," he complimented his rival.

"Che," Gokudera scowled and turned away, but you can notice a slight pink hue powdering his face.

"Yamamoto, you're one of my first friends when I transferred in Nami-chuu and I am thankful for that. You're one of the decent swordfighter I've ever seen and one day I hope we can spar again," Kagome smiled at the Rain.

Yamamoto just laughed and stared sadly at the monitor.

"Chrome, you're a Mist Guardian no matter what even if you're just Mukuro's vessel. You deserve the title and you went trough the same battles as we did so you deserve it. You better confess too, I'm sure that the guy you like returns your feelings as well. Mukuro, I know you can hear me. Your lame excuses about not helping Vongola when you actually do is just crap. Just admit it that you started caring for them. If I'm wrong and you decided to take over Tsuna's body and starts taking over the world or whatever that crazy goal of yours, you bet your ass I will be one of the people who will first to be the one to stop you," he chuckled.

Chrome blushed while Mukuro in Vendicare chuckled when he heard it through Chrome's mind link.

"Haru," he paused, "I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess and for what I am about to do. Man, I feel like douche bag for doing this in a video," he ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe because you are kind of a douche for doing it," Video-Dino spoke.

"Shut up, bronco!" he threw a flower at him and they can hear Video-Dino laughed, "You're sweet, adorable, cute, pretty, kind, and motherly. You're the best girlfriend a man could ask for, but I don't think our relationship would work since I'm not going back. You might meet someone else when I'm gone and I don't want to be the one who's dragging you back. So I'm saying is try to move on without me and that I'm really sorry," he smiled sadly at her.

"Kagome-kun," Haru whispered sadly and her eyes teared a bit. The girls hugged her and comforted her.

"For anyone who's thinking I'm a jackass or plotting to kill me right now. I said I was sorry. I would tell Haru this in person, but Reborn and Kyoya are there so I'd rather not get drag back home when my main purpose is to not go back," he raised his arms before him as if he was defending himself.

"Next person is Tsuna. Tsuna, what I said three weeks prior…I meant it. You are not fit to be a Mafia Boss. You're weak, soft-hearted, a no good, clumsy like Dino, whiny, a crybaby, and many more that is a un-Mafia boss," he listed, "I have my doubts on you when I first met you. Refusing that someone like you could lead the Vongola even I thought that Xanxus would be much better boss than you. You should step down as Mafia boss 'cause you are not meant to be one," he advised him.

Many people were about to open their mouths to object when Kagome spoke again.

"You are much more suited to be a leader of a vigilante group like your ancestor Giotto so I'm saying is change Vongola to a vigilante group and be the leader, the Boss. Ask Nono for permission to do it, I'm sure he'll say yes. After all you are his heir," he drawled out, "here's a new name for you, _Neo Vongola Primo_. I don't know about you, but I like it," he shrugged.

"Reborn. Did you think I forgot about you?" he asked rhetorically, "I can never forget someone sadistic like you. You cause me pain, annoyance, and the urge to kill you over the years," Kagome started, "but I want to let you know that you're the next thing I have for a father. You took care of me, trained me, and threatened me. I'm thankful for the things you and the Arcobaleno did to me," they saw alone lone tear slides past his cheek, "by the way just asked Dino what I left for you. Take it as sorry gift for me after what happened several years ago and over the years."

Kagome laughed, "Wow, getting dramatic because of this…Lastly, is Kyoya. First of all, don't bite me to death because of my decision and if you ever see me don't bite me to death too. That doesn't mean you can hunt me down! Secondly, what ever I lent you this past year. You can have it so you have something to remember me by," he told him then added, "Kyoya, I hated you and I'm certain that you hated me to when we first met, but when we spent time together I thought that maybe you're not a terrible guy after all."

"You're strong, sadistic, skilled, and a really great fighter. You have those times when you're nice and I'm glad that every time that happens I'm there to witness it. You became my bestfriend after all the hardships we went through and hopefully I became your friend too," Kagome looked hopeful at this part.

"I haven't completely forgiven you lot for taking my chance to take out Naraku," he clenched his fist, "I still stand on my statement. He's a despicable bastard that doesn't deserve to live. You don't know how much it hurts and you don't understand my pain and what I went through. In some way, I understand your beliefs because you were raised in an easy life other than Mukuro. He understands while you don't," he referred to the Guardians, "but let me tell you this. Next time don't mess with my decisions. It's my life and you don't have a say in it. You might be my boss Tsuna, but I'm not going to agree with you in everything."

Kagome snapped out of his dark musings and stared back at the camera, "I don't know when I'm coming back or when I am going to see you again, but one thing I'm sure of is that I'm going to see you guys again. It may be months or maybe even years, but we will meet again. Until then good luck and take care," he flashed them one last genuine smile before Dino said 'cut' and turned the camera off.

The room was silent for several moments.

"So this is it then," Yamamoto started.

Nono looked at his watch and spoke, "You better go. The pilot on our private jet has probably returned after his break."

They filed out slowly with a gloomy aura hovering over them.

"Reborn, here. This is the gift Kagome wanted to give," Dino handed the fedora-wearing baby a bag of coffee beans, "it's Peruvian Black Coffee beans. He says that's the kind of coffee he took out from your secret stash."

Reborn stared at the bag in his hands then turned away rather quickly, but Dino after being trained by this Devil and had known him for so long caught the sadness that reflected his tutor's eyes as well as the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

Dino stood up from his kneeling positing and turned to Hibari who had a sad, dark, murderous aura surrounding him, "Kyoya, wait."

The teen stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What?"

Dino handed him an envelope from his green jacket, "It's better if you read it on the plane and when you're alone."

"What's in it?"

"Secret. Now you should go," Dino shooed him away.

Hibari grunted in irritation, but followed the herbivores.

"Kagome's letter?" Colonnello suddenly asked.

"Yup," Dino replied popping the 'p'.

**The plane**

Hibari sat away from the crowding herbivores. He stared at the envelope within his hands debating whether or not to read it. He decided to read it. He unsealed the flap and there was a piece of paper. He took it out and unfolded it while holding the envelope on his other hand.

He started reading:

_Dear Kyoya,_

_ If you're reading this by now then I guess Dino remembered giving it to you after all! I wasn't totally being honest with you during the video. I couldn't say it either with so many people watching it so I decided to write down for you. I like you. More than as a friend. I don't know when it started, but I do. I've liked you for a long time and I thought that you wouldn't like me back. That's why I asked Haru out. I know that using Haru to forget about my feelings for you is wrong, but as time passed I started liking her for real._

_ I felt the luckiest guy in the world every time I'm near her. Did you know I was about to give her a promise ring? I didn't. Wanna know why? Because you kissed me. When you kissed me in the alley, it was wrong. I have a girlfriend, but I didn't even stop you. I let it go thinking that you're just messing with me then you kissed me again. All of my feelings for you that I locked up in favor of Haru resurfaced because you pressed your lips against mine twice! You're the other reason why I broke up with Haru. Because me having a relationship with Haru when I'm love with somebody else is unfair for her._

_ Yes, love. I love you, Kyoya. I don't know what I saw in you, but I just do. You're the reason why I didn't give Haru the promise ring. You're the reason why, I'm so jealous at I-pin when you accepted her chocolates. And you're the reason why my heart beats fast. Why I started getting all nervous around you and why blush coloured my cheeks at just the mere sight of you. You're making me act like a lovesick fool and…I couldn't help, but like it. After this letter, I don't know if I can show you my face to you again. I hope that once we crossed paths again you will forget this letter._

_Your Bestfried,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_P.S. I hope that you like the locket. I know it's a bit girly for you to wear a locket, but I think it represents our friendship at best. _

Hibari folded the letter in half then put it back in the envelope. He looked in the envelope and took out the locket that came with it.

It's a silver chain with a purple cloud locket.

He opened it and let his eyes widened a bit at the picture.

Both of them were at the rooftop of the school in their respective uniforms; leaning by the rails. Kagome was grinning widely with a peace sign up and slung his arms around Hibari's shoulder as he is only taller than the assassin by half an inch.

Hibari on the other hand was turning slightly away. He was smiling slightly, but still held his indifferent face. Their faces were next to each other just like how bestfriends take their pictures during close-ups.

At the other side of the locket, there were words scribbled on it.

It says:

_Lone wolves of Vongola_

_~Forever_

Hibari raise a brow at the choice of words. He stashed the letter in his black jacket pocket and closed the locket and put it around his neck. His eyes caught something engraved at the necklace. He turned the purple cloud to the other side and read. He let a small smile graced his handsome features when he saw the words.

The pilot announced that they were about to ascend and Hibari chose this time to take a nap. He closed his eyes and shifted a bit in his sleep still wearing the small smile.

Now we can see the words clearly that was engrave at the back of his necklace.

_Aishiteru, Kyoya_

_~Kagome_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Chapter End! Stay tuned...I guess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: After I updated the story, I had some misunderstandings that this story is over. It's not! When I re-read the chapter I understand why it's because I put "END". Sorry about that, I meant that's the end of the chapter *sweatdrops***

**Aly-chan: You need to be clearer next time**

**Me: Oh, shut up. Okay because someone asked me if Kagome will fight in the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. Instead of 2 Omakes it will be 3 or 4 Omakes. It really depends how long the chapter that I will type. Anyways, I made some mistakes like the Box Animals in the previous chapters. They weren't supposed to have those except for the Vongola Guardians since they have Animal rings, but I thought about it and decided to leave it as that.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own~**

**Note: 10 YEARS HAS ALREADY PASSED!**

**Height of the people so I won't mention it below:**

**Tsuna- 5'10**

**Gokudera- 6'2**

**Takeshi- 6'5**

**Kyoya- 6'4**

**Mukuro- 6'5 ½ **

**Lambo-5'7**

**Chrome- 5'6**

**Ryohei- 6'2**

**Hime- 5'4**

**Kagome- 6'2**

**Reborn- 6'4**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Hime-chan, are you sure you don't need any guards to go to the market?" a deep baritone voice said.

A beautiful woman with waist-length brown hair that curls at the end sighed exasperatedly. She turns around and her brown eyes full of irritation met with a pair of worried brown eyes.

"Tsuna-nii, I'm going to be fine. I'm just going to shop for the cake I'm going to bake. I'm 20 already, I'm not a little girl anymore," she huffs.

"I know, I know, but you know my position," the man with a black suit and cape said. He has spiky brown hair and matching brown eyes. Believe it or not, he's Tsunayoshi Sawada, the New Vongola Primo. He grew taller to 5'10, but he's still the shortest out of all his friends except for Lambo and his current girlfriend, Chrome. All of his baby fats were gone and he became more muscular as well as his voice got deeper.

The irritated brown eyes softened, "I understand, but I'm just going to the market. It's not everyday I get to bake something for you guys while I'm in Italy."

"Alright. Just be safe and call me if there's an emergency," Tsuna resigned.

When Hime was out of sight, Tsuna turned to his right hand man, "Gokudera, can you?"

A man with a cropped silver-hair and emerald eyes nodded at his boss's favor, "Of course, Juudaime," Gokudera's nickname for Tsuna stuck despite that Tsuna's new title is _Neo Vongola Primo_.

For the past ten years, Gokudera had mellowed out. He was longer brash or aggressive and thinks before he attacks unlike when he was a teenager. Like his Boss, he became taller and his build got muscular…All of the Guardians got muscular and stronger over the years.

He was wearing a black blazer with a red undershirt and black tie; black slacks and black shoes.

Before he can exit the room a soft yet reprimanding voice rang out, "Gokudera-san, sit down. Tsuna-kun, leave Hime-chan alone."

Tsuna turns to the 23-year-old woman and frowned, "But Chrome-chan what if someone tries to assassinate her?"

The woman with long, wavy purple hair with one amethyst eye as the other one was covered with a black skull eye patch walked over to the desk and glowered, "She already had enough guards following her as it is. When she finds out that she has stalkers following her she will flip out."

Tsuna was about to open his mouth for a comeback, but closed it again, "I hate it when you're right," he muttered.

"Good, now let's finish the meeting. You still have a mountain of paperwork to finish," Chrome told Tsuna.

Tsuna grumbled unintelligently.

The male Guardians snickered at their Boss's misfortune.

Tsuna heard and glared at them, "If I hear any sound out of all of you, you guys are going to be my training buddies and you will do my paperwork that **you** caused for a month."

The Guardians immediately shut up.

Chrome smiled at how her boyfriend is acting. The timid, shy, naïve, weak, clumsy boy is gone and was replaced by man with confidence and strength that even Hibari Kyoya recognized him as a worthy opponent.

"Now, let's continue the mee—ting?" Something exploded in one of the rooms and they all groaned except for Hibari and Mukuro—who was freed 10 years prior—who just looked amused or plain indifferent.

"Meeting adjourned," Tsuna sighed and stood up from his chair in his office to check what exploded this time with his Guardians following him.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsuna asked when he arrived at the living room.

"Giannini, accidently pressed a button on his latest experiment that's what's going on," Reborn said lazily from the couch. The hitman's curse as well as the Arcobalenos' were broken a month after Naraku's attack.

"Giannini," Tsuna groaned.

"Sumimasen, Decimo," the inventor bowed.

Tsuna smiled, "It's fine as long as you didn't destroy anything."

"Yare, yare, I wouldn't say that if I were you, Tsuna-nii," the previously cow-child turn into a lazy, but still easily frightened teen. He no longer wears his cow outfit and his afro. Instead wearing a black jacket with a cow printed undershirt and his hair was tamed into small curls.

"What do you me—" Tsuna didn't finished his sentence when he saw what was Lambo's holding, "no, don't tell me?" he stared at him in horror.

Lambo smiled sheepishly, "It's not completely destroyed," he added weakly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Tsuna rushed to the teen and took the picture frame in his hands.

Takeshi wasn't the same person as he was before, but he's always gonna be the tranquil Rain, "Ne, Tsuna we can always replace it," he comforted.

Tsuna shook his head, "You don't understand this is the only picture where _he _is on. Okaa-san didn't have any copies left and _he _made sure to burn all the pictures that have him in it. Why do you think we don't have any picture of _him _in any of our albums," he stared at the photo sadly.

The Guardians immediately caught on who was he talking about and it made their hearts clench that they have never seen _him_ for so long. It made them mad that _he_ was with them then the next second _he's _gone. After a month of hoping _he'll_ come back, _he_ did only to disappear yet again and never to be seen in years.

"Reborn-san, who are they talking about?" Giannini sent a side-glance at the hitman only to notice that his eyes were hidden by his fedora.

"It was a friend of theirs when they were teenagers. They were closed too, you haven't met him yet that's why you don't know him," Reborn told him in an indifferent voice, but Giannini heard the hint of sadness.

Hibari Kyoya, irritated that they brought up a sore subject, abruptly walked back to his room in the Mansion, "Tell me when the meeting is resumed."

"Ky-kyoya," Tsuna called to his Cloud Guardian weakly, but Chrome held his hand and shook her head.

"Tsuna-kun, give him some time. They were bestfriends, after all."

"I know," Tsuna holds her hand as well, "but still. It would help if he talks about it."

Mukuro snickered, "Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, you've known him for how long? 10 years and you still forget that he doesn't like talking about his 'feelings'," he put some air quotes on the last word.

Tsuna developed a tick mark by his eyebrows and through gritted teeth, "All of you are dismissed and do whatever you do and when you're not in guardian duties."

**With Kyoya**

Hibari slammed his door closed and plopped down his purple bed. He looked up at the ceiling and all he can see is _his_ grinning face.

"_You came in my life then you left. You came back then leave again," _Hibari absentmindedly fiddle with his necklace. He opened the locket and smiled at the picture. It was him and his bestfriend on Nami-chuu's rooftop.

His friend was grinning widely with his arm along over his shoulder with a peace sign up. His body though was turned slightly, but there was a hint of smile on his indifferent face.

He glanced at the words on the other side of the locket and knew why he put those words.

Both of them were alone in some way and preferred to be it that way. When they started hanging with each other, they seek comfort in each other's arm. They understood what it like was to be alone.

When he closed it and turned it over he saw the words that always manage to make his day.

"_Why do you have to leave me?" _that was Hibari's last thought before drifting asleep on his bed with his hand still enclosed on the necklace.

**With Hime**

Hime was walking along the streets of Sicily when someone bumped into her. Her items that she recently bought fell to the ground. She groaned inwardly, but picked up her fallen items.

"I'm so sorry," a masculine voice apologized, "I wasn't really looking to where I was going and it didn't help that you're really tiny," he bend down and helped pick her items.

"Tiny?! Who are you calling tiny?" Hime stood up and put her hands to her hips and huffed angrily.

The man chuckled, "Well, you're the one I'm talking so it's self-explanatory who I am calling tiny," he stood up as well.

And that's when Hime realized how tall the man is. He's wearing a blue sweatshirt with hood, jeans with chains, and red sneakers. His black hair with natural red highlights reaches his shoulders and is layered. The back of hair is spiked up a bit while his bangs with red tips were parted to the left and covering that side of his face. His fiery red eyes were being framed by a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

"Now, do you realized how tiny you are compare to me?" the man teased.

Hime huffed and crossed her arms.

"Gomen, I mean, sorry, it's just that you remind me someone," the man handed her the items.

Hime snapped her head towards the man, "Wait, you said "sorry" in Japanese. Are you one?"

The man looked startled, "Only a quarter. Are you?"

She nodded then, "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"You are going to invite a total stranger for lunch? You're an interesting, girl, but sure. I'm hungry anyways," the man put his hands into his pocket, "why are you inviting me anyway?"

"I thought I could use a company and I want to get to know you better," she smiled, "my name is Hime, by the way."

"Kage," the man replied shortly.

**Timeskip-After Lunch**

"You're really funny, Kage," Hime laughed.

"I'm glad that you think my humor is funny," Kage laughed.

Hime quietened down.

Kage noticed it, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You—you just remind someone I use to like," Hime said quietly.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Kagome."

Kage's eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal, "Must be a lucky guy."

Hime shook her head to get away from her thoughts, "Thanks for offering to walk me."

"Least I could do for you."

"Hey, baby. Do you want to come home with me? You will have better time with me than your boyfriend over there," a disgusting man suddenly stepped in front of them.

Hime looked disgusted while Kage shifted so his body will cover Hime's.

"Sorry, but I don't think the lady would like that," Kage said coldly.

The man's lips curled in a sneer, "Out of my way, pretty boy. Or my friends will have to teach you a lesson."

"Oh, goodie. Then I guess I have to learn nothing good from your monkeys," Kage retorted.

The man fumed, "Attack him!"

"Yare, yare. You are all bothersome," Kage muttered before ducking to dodge a punch, "it's a good thing no one is around."

As Kagome were taunting the enemies and beating them up, Hime never noticed the sneaking man behind her until she was slammed to a wall.

"KYAAA! LET GO OF ME!" Hime struggled.

The man leaned and buried his face to Hime's neck and planted a wet kiss.

"Gross!"

"Stop struggling!" the man hissed then someone poked him. He turned and he wasn't ready for the sight to meet his eyes. All of his men were in a bloody heap while the man they were fighting was untouched.

"Hi!" the man waved cheerfully, "I think I heard my little friend here that she wants to be let go. So please let go of her."

"Hell no!"

"You asked for it," Kage shrugged then reared his fist back and punched.

The rapist went sleepy-byebye.

"You okay, Hime?" Kage asked when he caught her.

"I'm fine."

Kage sighed and put her on his back, "I'll just carry you back. Tell me where your house is, okay?"

Hime nodded and buried her nose on Kage's neck smelling his lovely scent of rain in spring.

When they were near the Vongola Mansion, Kage suddenly stopped, "Hey Hime, is your full name happen to be Tsunahime Sawada?"

Hime looked up from his neck and answered, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, crap," Kage cursed.

As if that was the magic word the Vongola Guardians and Reborn appeared in front of the gates.

"Hime!" Tsuna exclaimed, but noticed he was on a piggyback ride on a boy—man.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked warily as all of them activated their flames.

"Nobody important," Kage quickly answered, "I swear I didn't do anything to Hime! Well since you guys are already here, I'll take my leave now," he put Hime down and was about to walk away until. . .

"No, you're not going anywhere," Reborn fired at him, "Mukuro take him to Dame-Tsuna's office and all guardians should gather there."

Kage groaned, _"I was hoping that I won't get caught."_

**Tsuna's office**

Kage was sitting on one of the couches being stared down by the Guardians, Reborn, and the Boss and since he's seen worse there was no effect on him.

"If you're going to interrogate me, can you do it sooner I have some business to attend too," Kage complained.

"You never change even after all this years, have you?" Reborn suddenly asked.

Kage looked confuse, "I'm sorry, but I only met you today, old man. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

"Cut the crap," Gokudera growled out, "we know who you are!"

Kage panicked, "Look, I was framed! The body that you found, I didn't kill that person alright! I'm being framed! Whoever is the witness, they're lying! An—" Kage was cut off by Tsuna.

"Shut up, _Kagome_! We know that's you! Stop—stop lying and avoiding us," Tsuna's voice cracked at the end.

Kage blinked his red eyes before laughing out loud, "Wow, I didn't know you guys could figure me out so easily," he continued to laugh before his appearance change before their eyes.

His red highlights were replaced by his natural blue, his fiery red eyes cooled down to sapphire blue while his red tips have gone back to normal.

"So how'd you figure me out?" Kagome looked amused.

Chrome couldn't take it anymore and ran to her friend-turned-brother-figure, "Oh, Kagome-kun! I missed you so much!" she threw herself at him and cried on his broad chest while Lambo followed her actions, "Kagome-nii, you're back!"

"Whoa! You're not that shy girl anymore and you're not that annoying brat I used to babysit," Kagome said as she comforted the younger girl and the teen, "so how'd you figure me out?"

"Your illusion is too weak for it to fool me," Mukuro yawned.

Kagome stared at him and declared, "Liar. Who else wants to give a shot?"

Ryohei cleared his throat, "Your necklace," he pointed at it.

Kagome looked down and laughed sadly, "My attachment to my brother's necklace got me caught. Pathetic," he pushed the two crying people away and stood up, "This is nice and all, but I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Takeshi asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. But I do know it's far away from here," he walked to the door and ready to exit until a tonfa was thrown and hit the door next to his head.

"I have to bite you to death for leaving without saying goodbye," Hibari growled as he let out Roll out of his box.

Kagome turned around waved his arms before him, "I did say goodbye!"

"Actually, no. After the Representative Battle, you left without a word," Reborn commented.

"Oh that. Well I'm sorry, alright!" Kagome continued, "But I do have a job to do and—you're not going to listen nor you guys are going to help me, aren't you?"

For once the people present nodded their heads and gave their go ahead signals to Hibari.

"I hate you all," Kagome said in a flat voice before summoning his foxes out and his katana.

With those things done, Hibari attacked his bestfriend and Tsuna realized that they are still in his office which made him scream "NO" and in despair.

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: Next chapter is the last one and 3 more Omakes…Wow, my fingers hurt…Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: *yawns* I never get any good sleep this week because I always type new chapters for you guys and school's gonna start soon too *yawns***

**Kagome: Where's Alyssa?**

**Me: Asleep *yawns* dang, I wanna sleep, but I need to finish my writing…by the way I have been wondering about this for a while, who's the uke and who's the seme in D18 'cause sometimes 18 is the seme and sometimes he's the uke.**

**Tsuna: Who's the what and what in who?**

**Me: D is Dino-nii and 18 is Kyoya-nii and the seme and uke is mmph—*mouth got covered***

**Kagome: They don't need to know that and I think your asking for an early death if you start talking about those kinds of stuff. How do you even know yaoi?**

**Me: *blushes* Ehem, uh, somewhere. If I'm writing you as a boy and paired up with Kyoya in this story I think—mmph.**

**Sango: *covers my mouth* Shush**

**Me: *removes hand* What? I'm just wondering...what about in 6918? Or 10069? 0027? ColonnelloReborn? I have a lot more pairings that needed to be answere****—*Sango covers mouth***

**Takeshi: What's yaoi?**

**Ryohei: And what's seme and uke to the extreme?!**

**Me: *removes hand* Oh, yaoi is—mmph**

**Kag&San: *covers my mouth and pulled me to my room* It's nothing for you to worry about. We'll be seeing you boys later *closes the door with me struggling***

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: I'm dead beat…don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"You know what sucks?" Tsuna asked as he looks around his office while sitting on his awesome chair.

"What?" Reborn looked at his former student.

"That I have a very violent group of friends that are trying to kill me with all the paperwork they are causing me!" Tsuna gripped his hair in frustration, "I mean, look at my office!"

"What office?"Someone snorted.

Tsuna glared at the person who said that, "You and Kyoya caused this!"

"Sure, let's play the blame game," the person rolled his eyes, "If you stop Kyoya from attacking me then there would still be an office! That goes for all of as well!" he huffed, "now look at my face! My pretty face is all scratched up—itai!" he flinched.

Chrome sighed as she pressed the swab harder than necessary at Kagome's cheek, "Is that all you think about, Kagome-kun?"

"Yes because without this face," Kagome pointed at his face, "girls wouldn't flock me," he said cheekily.

Someone growled inaudibly when he heard it and Reborn fired at him.

"Are girls all you think about?" Reborn asked exasperatedly.

"No, I was just kidding," Kagome pushed Chrome's hand away from his face gently and stood up, "Look, it was nice seeing you guys again and all, but I really got to go."

"Wait, you're leaving?!" Tsuna stood up abruptly when he saw him walking to the door—well, what's left of it—while the others looked alarmed, a couple people hid it very well, but you could still detect it.

Kagome turned to them and cocked an eyebrow at them, "Uh, yeah, that's what 'I got to go' basically mean," he told them slowly as if he was talking to a group of children.

"Can't you stay just for a little while?" Lambo whined. He really missed Kagome over the years. Kagome always babysit him, I-pin and Fuuta when they were just children and always saved them when they are in danger, but when he left there was an odd emptiness within the group.

"Sorry, kiddo. Like I said, I have a job to do," Kagome sent the teen a sorry smile.

"Can it wait?" Ryohei ask.

Kagome shook his head.

"We haven't seen you in 10 years, Kagome. We missed you," Takeshi spoke.

Gokudera grunted, "As much as I hate to admit it, but I did miss you and your annoying personality."

Kagome smirked, "I'm glad that I made an unforgettable impression on you guys."

"How about for just a week," Tsuna pleaded.

"Tsuna, Naraku has followers around the world. I can't rest until they are all gone. It's the closest thing I can get to for avenging my Famiglia. I don't have all the time in the world."

"And that proves my point, Kagome! We don't have all the time in the world which means we might lose our chance to spend time with each other again," Tsuna pointed out.

Kagome weighed it in his head, "I'll take that chance," he shrugged and turned around.

"Are you really that cold-hearted?"

"Yes. We won't have this discussion or me having to leave you guys if you just let me kill Naraku," Kagome reminded them, "so in other words, this is your fault."

"That was long time ago!"

"Ten years isn't that long."

Tsuna shook his head, "I'm not having this conversation again."

"Then I guess the subject is closed and we're done talking," Kagome turn the doorknob and open the door, but Chrome hugged him from behind similarly what she did to comfort him during Naraku's attack.

"Kagome-kun, we already lost 10 years. We don't know when we're going to meet again. I-I'm scared that I might not see you again," Chrome cried as her tears fell down one by one only to be soaked on Kagome's blue sweater.

Kagome removed her arms from his body and it made Chrome cry harder thinking that he's just going to ignore her and walk away, but she was proven wrong by the kiss that was laid upon her forehead.

Kagome whispered softly, "You know I hate it when someone cries," he cupped her face in both sides while brushing the tears away.

Chrome hiccupped, "I-I wouldn't cry if y-you would just s-stay!"

Kagome sighed and hugged her, letting her head burrow on his clothed chest, "Alright, I'll stay, but only for a week then I'm gone."

"Honto ni?" Chrome pulled away enough to see his face.

Kagome sighed again, "Yes, really so stop your crying," Kagome stared at her straight in the eyes.

Chrome let out a joyous laugh and threw her arms around Kagome's neck.

"Geez, you guys are so emotional," Kagome muttered.

Takeshi walked over to them and slung his arms over Kagome's, "Well, isn't this great! The gang's back together!"

Ryohei dragged the struggling Gokudera and an unwilling Mukuro to the unexpected group hug, "We're EXTREMELY glad that you decided to stay to the extreme!"

Tsuna smiled and pulled Kyoya's and Reborn's hand when they were about to escape and joined the group hug as well, "You have no idea, how you made our days just by staying."

"It's not really my choice," Kagome mumbled, "now, I'm asking this as nice as I could," Kagome paused then, "BUT COULD YOU LET GO NOW! I'M SUFFOCATING HERE!"

When they finally let go, Kyoya asked something.

"Where are you staying?"

"There's a hotel nearby," Kagome pointed at a random direction, "I'm staying there."

"Wait, you're not staying here in the Mansion?" Takeshi stared at him.

"Well, now that you said something about it, you never said anything about staying here in the Mansion. You weren't really specific about it so…see ya!" Kagome turned to walk away only for Kyoya to grab him by his hood.

Kyoya growled, "You're not going anywhere, omnivore."

"You never said anything about staying here. You just said 'here' and it can mean 'here in Italy' or 'here in this town' like I said it can be anywhere so I can stay in the hotel."

"What if you sneak out?" Lambo asked him.

"If I decided to sneak then too bloody bad, you were really general about it so I can find loopholes in every angle of it," Kagome looked over his shoulders.

"How about this, you stay in Kyoya's room and you can't leave the Mansion without any supervision and no sneaking or manipulating someone to get out till the week is up," Tsuna spoke in finality.

"Wait, when did this turn into babysitting? I'm not a kid, damn it! I don't need any babysitters," Kagome jerked a thumb to the Guardians.

"You got a babysitter because we don't trust you to stay here," Tsuna stated calmly.

"Hurtful," Kagome muttered loud enough to be heard by everyone, "You can't do that Tsuna!" he exclaimed.

"I can and I did. Are you forgetting that I'm your boss?"

"Where's the Tsuna I know and love?" Kagome cried dramatically as crocodile tears appeared on his face.

Kyoya whacked him over the head.

Kagome pouted, "Since when have you guys been so mean to me? Well other than Reborn since he's always been mean to me," Kagome rubbed the spot Kyoya hit.

"What did you say, you brat?" Reborn growled as he cocked his gun and prepares to fire.

"What? Are you going deaf now too, old man? Wow, you're getting older by the minute," Kagome ran the hell out before Reborn decided to make him his dummy.

"Kufufufu, Kagome never did change after all this years," Mukuro watched amused as Reborn chased the assassin.

"_But we wouldn't have it any other way,"_ they all thought fondly.

**Later in the day**

All the Guardians were about to walk out of Tsuna's temporary office after cleaning the destroyed one with the best of their ability and moving some stuff that survived during Kyoya's and Kagome's battle into Tsuna's temporary office.

"All those paperwork," Tsuna groaned and opened the door for the all of them, but he wasn't expecting the next thing that happened.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna's familiar girly shriek erupted from his throat while the others also expressed their shocked in various noises even Kyoya and Mukuro made a noise. I mean really who wouldn't?

Their expressions were hilarious to look out as they scrambled away from the door or in Lambo's case jump on Ryohei's arms while Ryohei—carrying Lambo bridal-style—get away from the door.

"Ahhh, there it is. Music to my ears," Kagome hummed as he took a picture of the Guardian's faces, "I knew the old Tsuna is still in you. It just need a little push to come out," Kagome looked at the camera and laughed, "and this is just an added bonus," he waved the camera in front of them before disappearing in Mist Flames.

"K-kagome! What the hell were you doing outside the door?!" Tsuna flailed his hands, "On the ceiling, on top of that?!" he pointed at Kagome's feet which were planted on the ceiling outside.

Yes, you heard right. Kagome was on the ceiling. Upside-down and smiling creepily. This was what they encountered when they opened the door. It gave them quite a shock.

"Are you trying to give us a heart attack?!" Gokudera yelled as they try to slow their heart beats down.

"It wasn't my intention. I was hiding from Reborn and coincidentally, the spot I chose to hide in was Tsuna's temporary office and when I heard you guys coming out, I decided to drop by," Kagome said as he drops from the ceiling to the ground gracefully, "Literally," he added.

"How'd you learn that?" Takeshi asked when they all composed themselves.

"I learned it from travelling around the world."

"How do you have Mist Flames?" Mukuro asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Just like Goku-chi over there, I control many flames though I'm still learning Cloud, Rain, and Lightning."

"Stop calling me, Goku-chi!"

"Nah," Kagome stuck out his tongue before turning to Kyoya, "Can you show me your room?"

Kyoya nodded and exited with Kagome following after he waved goodbye to the others.

**Kyoya's Room**

"Cool room," Kagome complimented when he glanced at the whole room.

"Hn," Kyoya took off his black blazer and black tie leaving his purple undershirt on.

Kagome sighed at his unresponsiveness, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Here," Kyoya patted the bed when he sat down.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes, it's a big bed," Hibari rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Kagome relented then turned around to exit the room.

Kyoya stood up and grab his arm, "Where are you going?"

"Gonna go to Takeshi's room to borrow some clothes," Kagome answered.

Kyoya shook his head and pulled him away from the door gently, "You can borrow mine. My clothes will fit you better than the herbivore."

Kagome blinked at his generosity and consideration, "Uh, thanks Kyoya. Hey, what's wrong?"

Kyoya was about to open his mouth, but they were interrupted by Fuuta and Hime.

"You're back!" Fuuta and Hime tackled the older man to the ground bringing Kyoya along due to Kyoya holding Kagome's arm.

"Ugh, get off you're heavy," Kagome groaned from underneath them.

"Get off," Kyoya growled from the bottom of the dog pile.

The others ran to the room taking a look at the commotion.

"Tsuna-kun, I think we're a bit too late," Chrome said as she wrapped her arms around Tsuna's waist.

Tsuna chuckled at that while Takeshi and Ryohei helped them up.

"You have to tell me all the cool things you did while you're gone, Kagome-nii," Fuuta exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hime continued as they dragged the man excitedly out of the room.

"_I'll talk to you later,"_ Kagome mouthed to Kyoya as he was being pulled by the two youngsters.

**Late at Night-Passed Midnight**

Kagome was exhausted. Hours upon hours all he did was talk about his adventures when he was hunting down Naraku's followers as well as running away from Reborn at the same time he's telling his tale.

He sleepily walked along the corridors to Kyoya's room. He yawned and opened the door only for a sleeping Kyoya on the bed to greet his eyes.

_"He must be tired," _Kagome brushed Kyoya's hair out of his face gently and pulling the covers over his body.

Kagome looked around and spotted shirt, a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms, _"Aww, how sweet of him,"_ Kagome smiled softly and brushed his lips against Kyoya's head lightly before disappearing to take a shower with the clothes in his hands. He never did notice the slight smirk that appeared on Kyoya's face when he turned around and went to the bathroom.

Kagome came out of the shower after several minutes passed. He was still drying his wet hair when he saw something on a bed side drawer, _"Huh, what's that?" _he was about to take a look on it, but his roommate groaned and woke up.

"Did I wake you?" Kagome looked at him worriedly.

Kyoya shook his head and glanced at the clock, "You should sleep. It's late."

"I will. Just let me dry my hair," Kagome walked back to the bathroom.

Kyoya stared after him then look to the bedside drawer. He hid the letter and the locket by putting it in a drawer. He was reading the letter he received from Kagome all those years ago, trying to think what he's going to say to him. Does Kagome still love him? He hopes he still does. While the locket, he always remove it when he goes to sleep.

"Hey, what were you saying earlier?" Kagome came back and plopped down next to Kyoya on the bed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, it's late. I don't think you're brain can comprehend it when you're sleepy," Kyoya said when he lays down and face him.

"I'm not sleepy," Kagome yawned.

Kyoya raised a brow at that.

"Okay, maybe I am," Kagome admitted before yawning again.

"We should sleep," Kyoya pulled the covers over them and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight, Kyoya."

"Hn."

Kagome smiled at that, "I really did miss you guys," he said sleepily, "especially you," he said it so softly that Kyoya would have never heard of it if he wasn't so close to him.

Kyoya's eyes widened at the sudden confession. He blushed faintly and was about to ask what he meant, but he heard even breathings and soft snores from the younger male.

"_What do you mean by that?" _Kyoya thought, but shook his head deciding to ask him about it tomorrow.

**Next day**

When Kyoya woke up, the space next to him is empty. All of his sleepiness immediately went away and he bolted out of his room—after he put the locket around his neck—with only the clothes he fell asleep in which consisted his purple dress shirt and dark pants. He ran to Tsuna's office and knocked.

There were some rustling and a thud that broke out from the room. A really tired boss—who was wearing the same thing as Kyoya except for the color orange of his shirt—opened the door and in irritation and for being deprived from his sleep, snapped at the Cloud, "What do you want, Kyoya? It's early in the morning and I slept really late. Can't you tell me when I'm done resting?" he was closing the door, but the Cloud put his hand on the door forcefully.

"Kagome is not in my room when I woke up," Kyoya gritted out.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open at the revelation, "What? Where is he?"

"Do you think we would be talking right now if I do?"

"Yeah, right. Anyways, we should wake up the others," with those words the two proceeded to wake up a group of irritated people who just like the other two rid of their sleepiness and haziness to the world when they heard that Kagome is gone.

"Kufufufu, the question is how did he get out?" Mukuro stated.

They turned to the other half of Mist Guardian.

Mukuro shrugged, "I mean, how can he get out if he has a roommate like Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya growled and was about to attack the pineapple herbivore when Tsuna shook his head.

"Not now, Kyoya. We have to find Kagome. I just can't believe that he would deliberately disobey my orders!" Tsuna yelled in frustration.

"Who deliberately disobeyed your orders?" a questioning voice rang out behind them.

They all whirled around and saw Kagome in the same clothes he arrived yesterday which was his blue sweater with and jeans. Next to him was Reborn still in his suit and looking questioningly at them.

"So who are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked them once again.

"Where were you?!" Tsuna ran to him and pulled him down to his height and shaking him frantically.

Kagome got dizzy with all the shaking and held Tsuna's hand to stop his actions, "I was training with Reborn. I woke up early then I saw him. He requested if I want to spar and I accepted. What's bad about that?"

"Nothing, we thought you left."

Kagome blinked, "Did you actually think that I would go back on my word?"

They averted their eyes and looked ashamed.

Kagome clicked his tongue, "Unbelievable. Sure, I want to get out as soon I can, but I never go back to my words. God, you guys are so…" he trailed off and walked past them in angry strides.

They all stared after him and saw Hime coming down. She greeted him and he greeted back with a smile and ruffled her hair before continuing walking.

"What's wrong with Kagome-kun?" Hime rubbed her eyes sleepily when she reached them.

"Your brother and his Guardians pissed him off," Reborn explained before turning to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Hime blinked at that, but followed Reborn as well, "Knowing him, he's probably not going to show his face for a while…A long while," Reborn added.

The Guardians followed the other two with a gloomy cloud that hovers all of them thoroughly ashamed by their assumptions.

**Before Dinner**

When Kagome came down after cooling his anger, he went to the kitchen to grab some food, but discovered Hime was there baking.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kagome looked over Hime's shoulder startling the heck out of her.

"K-kagome-kun! Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack," Hime turned around and clenched her fist by her heart only to find out the close proximity between her and Kagome.

Hime tilted her head up to stare at Kagome's sapphire blue eyes that were still being framed by a pair of black-rimmed glasses, she blushed, "K-kagome-kun, can you back up a bit?"

The man blinked, "Oh, sorry," he backed up and leaned on a counter, "so what'cha doin'?"

Hime turned around again and continued her work, "Well, I'm baking a cake for snacks or dessert later."

Kagome nodded and took a sip of his juice and watched her bake, "Do you mind if I accompany you?"

Hime shook her head, "If you want, you can help me."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Awesome!" Kagome took out an extra apron and started whipping out the ingredients, "what do you want me to make?"

"Do you know how to make cookies?"

"I babysat you guys when I was fifteen. I was bound to learn something from your mother."

"Right."

The kitchen was filled with noises of utensils while the two occupants were busy making some food for the others.

"Say, when did you start wearing glasses?" Hime asked Kagome.

"Hmmm? When I was like 17...I found out I was near-sighted. I don't need to wear it that much, but I got used to it, it became a habit of mine of putting it on everyday."

"Why don't you start wearing contacts?"

"It irritates my eyes besides with these on, I personally think I look like a cute nerd added to my bangs covering my left eye…I look like a hot, cute nerd. Every where I go, girls love it."

It became silent once again until Kagome broke it, "Did you mean what you said?"

"What?" Hime asked.

"That you used to like me?" Kagome stopped what he was doing and stared at Hime's figure.

Hime dropped the whisk and stared at the taller man, "How'd you know about that? I only told one person about that and that's Kage."

"It's because I am Kage," Kagome shrugged it off and walked closer to her, "so did you mean it?"

Hime blushed and turned to her cake batter, "I-I was 10. It was just a harmless crush. B-besides I'm over it…" Hime let her sentence trailed off when the man next to her held her hand.

"Are you sure?"

"U-um," Hime was tongue tied under his smoldering gaze. Luckily for her a bell rang alerting that the first batch of cookies is done. She wiped her hands on her pink apron, put the mittens on and took out the tray out of the burning oven. She set it down on a counter and leaned down to smell the aroma.

"That looks and smell good," Kagome swiped one from the tray.

"No, don't you'll spoil your dinner," Hime said as she tries to reach for it.

"I haven't eaten anything yet this whole day. I don't think I'll spoil my dinner just by eating one cookie," Kagome reasoned as he dodges Hime's advances.

"Still," Hime jumped for it, but something caught her foot and she stumbled upon Kagome.

"Whoa!"

Both fell on the ground. Kagome was on his butt as one of his hands supports his and Hime weight while the other was around Hime's waist. Hime's arms were around his neck when she started falling down.

"Ow. Daijobu?" Kagome asked the woman in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hime looked up only to find out there's only few inches between their faces.

They stared at each other for a while before Kagome slowly leans down while Hime tilts her head up.

The cookie that was in Kagome's hand lay forgotten on the cold ground.

"Haha, what smells good? Hey—whoa," Takeshi forgot what he was about to say next because what he saw.

"Sword freak, why the hell—" Gokudera paused.

"Kufufufu, what is all with the commo…" Mukuro started and when he registers the sight he finished lamely, "tion?"

"Why are you stopping to the extr—huh?"

"Yare, yare, this is all—" Both of Lambo's eyes snapped open.

"Hey, why are you guys all crowding here?" Tsuna walked to his friends with Kyoya and Chrome following him and they all saw why they were crowding.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tsuna shouted.

The couple who were previously kissing on the ground turned to the doorway and they saw six shocked Guardians, one angry, but confuse boss, and lastly one pissed off yet jealous Guardian.

Hime stood up hastily as well as Kagome and they immediately distanced away from each other.

"Now, care to tell me WHY THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS KISSING?" Tsuna demanded.

"It wasn't what it looks like!" Kagome defended.

"Really, it was from where we're standing!" Tsuna continued to yell.

"_Hmmm, déjà vu," _Kagome thought, "It was a spur in the moment!" Kagome continued.

"Yeah, what Kagome-kun said, he was just helping me bake and then stuff happened and then we end up on the ground then we kissed. That's all. Please, believe us, Tsuna-nii," Hime pleaded.

Kyoya walked away abruptly leaving a shell-shocked group of people.

Kagome's eyes snapped to the figure that's walking away and followed him all the while calling his name, "Kyoya! Wait!"

"Is there something between Hibari-san and Kagome-kun?" Hime asked worriedly, thinking that she may have ruined someone's relationship.

Tsuna, Lambo, Mukuro, and Chrome shrugged saying they don't know although Mukuro suspects that there is, but he kept it to himself.

On the other hand, Takeshi, Gokudera, and Ryohei kept quiet since they knew that there is something going between those two ever since they saw they kissed and they sometimes noticed Kyoya's eyes wanders to Kagome while Kagome brushes his hands with his as much as he could discreetly.

"_I wonder when they are finally going to get together,"_ Takeshi wondered as all of them took a fresh-baked cookie from the tray.

**With Kagome and Kyoya**

"Kyoya, wait! Kyoya!" Kagome called, "Would you please stop and talk to me?"

"No."

Kagome groaned in frustration, "Kyoya, come on! Tell me what's wrong!"

"No, thank you."

"Kyoya!"

"…" Kyoya opened the door to his room and was about to closed it, but Kagome wedge his foot in between and pried it open.

"If there's nothing wrong then why are you walking away from me?"

"I never said there is nothing wrong. I just don't want to talk about. It's not any of your business anyway."

"You're my bestfriend for God's sake! It's my business to know if there is something bothering you!" Kagome followed and stood behind him when he was removing his tie and blazer on the bedside drawer.

"Bestfriend? Am I really just your bestfriend?" Kyoya pause in his actions.

Kagome blinked, "Of course you are."

"If you want to know what's bothering me, it's that."

"I still don't see the problem with it unless you don't want to be friends anymore."

Kyoya turned around and slammed his lips on Kagome with one of his hands cupping the side of Kagome's face.

Kagome staggered back at the unexpected kiss.

Kyoya pulled away, "I don't want to be just friends with you," he whispered.

"Kyo-kyoya?" Kagome stared at him with wide eyes as he lowered them on the bed.

Kyoya's knees were on either side of Kagome's body while his elbows were on either side of his head. Kyoya gave Kagome space, but he was still leaning down.

Something came out of Kyoya's dress shirt due to the first couple buttons unbuttoned.

"You kept this?" Kagome looked at the locket that dangles from its chain around the other's neck.

Kyoya glanced at his necklace and stared back to Kagome's bright eyes, "Yes even the letter," he added softly while watching in delight at the soft pink hue that's creeping up the assassin's face.

"…" Kagome stayed silent and averted his eyes.

Kyoya buried his face on Kagome's pale neck and planted a kiss. He trailed kisses along his neck to his jaw line and finally at the corner of his mouth, "I love you, Kagome. I never did stop after these years."

"How do I know you truly love me? I mean it could be my letter or the locket—" Kagome was cut by a searing kiss from Kyoya.

"I loved you even before you have given those. I've watched from the sidelines how that Miura girl show her affections to you from many years ago. Now, the omnivore's sister is stealing your attention. Everyday I keep hoping that your feelings for me would still remain because mine never faded away," Kyoya pressed his lips on her once again before pulling away and stare at Kagome's eyes, "let me show you how I love you."

Kagome bit his lips and leaned up to kiss Kyoya, "Yes, you may," he said against his lips and rolled his eyes when he felt him smirk.

**(Let's skip the Mature Content besides I can't write those kinds of stuff XP)**

Clothes strewn on the floor and bed sheets were crinkled; two men were on the bed with only a blanket covering their bare figures.

"Does that prove how much I love you?" Kyoya nuzzled Kagome's neck as they lay next to each other on Kyoya's massive bed.

"Yes," Kagome giggled tiredly.

"What are we now?" Kyoya suddenly asked as he threw an arm over Kagome's body and pulled him closer.

"You decide. Apparently I'm the bottom in this relationship," Kagome rolled his eyes.

"Alright…would you do me an honor to be my boyfriend?"

"That sounds weird!" Kagome laughed as Kyoya kissed his neck, "But yes. I would love to be your boyfriend."

Kyoya tightened his grip on him and turned the lights off.

"I love you, Kyoya," Kagome mumbled tiredly.

Kyoya let out a smile, "I love you as well, Kagome."

**Morning**

Kyoya woke up without Kagome in his arms. He was about to panic, but he heard the bathroom door open.

He looked to the side and saw Kagome searching through his drawers for clothes with only a towel around his waist.

He stood up—he put on some boxers before he slept mind you—and hugged his lover from behind letting his bare torso get wet from the water drops that was still on Kagome's back.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kyoya's voice was muffled due to Kagome's neck.

The other rolled his eyes, "Because you look tired from yesterday's work and I'm not talking about what we did last night and I thought that maybe you should rest. You should start showering, you still have work today."

"How about a quickie?" Kyoya suggested.

"How about no," Kagome returned searching for clothes.

Kyoya turned him around and slanted his lips against his. Kagome encircled his arms around his neck while Kyoya's hands were on his waist pulling him closer. Kyoya pulled away and started trailing butterfly kisses along Kagome's jaw to his neck then to his collarbone.

"Tsuna, I don't think it's wise to go in there," Takeshi's voice rang out.

"The sword freak is right, Juudaime. I don't think it's a good idea," Gokudera's voice followed.

"Why not?" Tsuna swung the door open and saw Kyoya kissing Kagome's neck. Both were half-naked.

Kagome turned to the door only to see three gaping and blushing people; he pushed Kyoya away, "What the hell, Tsuna? Don't you know how to knock?"

"G-gomen, gomen," the boss bowed repeatedly as the other two looked away, "we just want to check if you guys were okay since you didn't come to dinner last night, anyways we'll leave you two alone," Tsuna bowed again and slammed the door close.

"Well?" Kyoya arched a brow at him suggestively.

"No," Kagome said in a flat voice.

Kyoya sighed, "You're making this harder," Kyoya kissed him again and lowered him to the bed.

"Kyoya, get off of me," Kagome struggled, but moaned as Kyoya nipped the spot on his neck.

Kyoya smirked, "When are you going to learn that I always win?" Kyoya kissed him once again before starting to work.

**Breakfast Table**

"Tsuna-kun, where are they?" Chrome asked her flustered boyfriend.

"They're upstairs and you don't need to worry they're fine," Tsuna managed to speak out as the three of them sits down.

"I say they're better than fine," Takeshi choked out.

"Shut up sword freak!"

Chrome stared at Tsuna questioningly to which he shakes his head, "You don't wanna know."

The table was quiet for a while. The others trying to figure out what the three saw in Kyoya's room, it was quiet until Ryohei opened his mouth.

"They got together didn't they?" Ryohei suddenly commented.

"Yeah," Takeshi confirmed and Gokudera nodded.

"About time," Reborn sipped his coffee.

"Kufufufu, I knew there was something going on between those two," Mukuro laughed.

"Wait, how did you—?" Tsuna stared at the people who spoke out.

The people immediately went quiet and continued to eat, purposely ignoring the brown-haired boss question as well as the others questioning stares.

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~**

**Me: *blushing* I was blushing the whole time I was writing Kyoya's and Kagome's get together scene…and laughing…I'm ashamed OTL …The story is done by the way…but keep a lookout for the Omakes I'm going to post them here…and school's gonna start so I'm not going to be able to update till next week, sorry…Thanks for all the support and reviews, wasn't really expecting 19 reviews on this story, anyways thanks again**


	8. Christmas Omake

**Me: *rubs neck sheepishly* I got a couple reviews about this story—**

**Hibari: Do you need me to bite anyone? *raises tonfas***

**Me: *shakes head in negative* No, you don't need to do that. I was gonna say that I got a couple reviewers that they said that they weren't really a fan of yaoi and. . .**

**Kagome: They said they loved this story *looks up to me since I'm taller***

**Me: Yeah *blushes* It really warmed my heart to read your reviews. It was my first time writing yaoi too anyways, thank you VirusYoukaiChild for saying that this story is one of the best yaoi piece you've ever read so far…I'm not fishing for any compliments, but I personally think that this story is not really great…another thing is NekoGurl98, thanks for giving the story a chance despite that you're not a big fan of yaoi and said you loved it as well…and lastly for Suzume Batchii Taichi for being my first reviewer and supporting me all the way to the end; she never forget to drop a review in each chapter and I'm glad…thanks Suzume-chan!(if I may call you that). And for the others thank you as well *smiles***

**Sango: Well, let's start the Omake**

**Me: First Omake and since it's holiday season… By the way, a group of people is going to have a special appearance almost at the end of this oneshot.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Note: The only people who knows Kagome's and Kyoya's relationship is Tsuna and the Guardians, Reborn, Byakuran(he suspected it and is correct), Hime(doesn't know if it's a rumor or not), Dino and Enma.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Snow falls from the sky covering the ground with its beautiful, white, powdery ice. It was a beautiful day with people bustling roundabout since it's Christmas Eve. It was peaceful except for. . .

"STUPID COW!" a certain Storm Guardian bellowed from the mansion.

"TSUNA-NII! AHO-DERA IS TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!" a cow teen cried and ran to his brother-figure's office.

Said brother-figure groaned and massaged his temples due to the upcoming headache that his Guardians will most likely to cause.

The office's door slammed open and in ran Lambo who immediately ducked behind Tsuna's chair and hid with his crocodile tears streaming down his face.

Gokudera followed the teen inside his boss's office and Tsuna has to stop himself before laughing out loud at his Storm Guardian's appearance.

"Ha-hayato, wh-what happened to you?" Tsuna managed to choke out.

Gokudera gritted his teeth, "That stupid cow thought that it would be hilarious to put pink dye in my shampoo bottle, but guess what Juudaime? I'M going to have the last laugh in this stupid prank!" Gokudera lunged across the table to reached Lambo who proceeded to ran away.

Tsuna rubbed his temples again as he watched—with slight amusement—his two Guardians running around his office.

"Knock, knock, Tsunayoshi-kun~!" a white-haired man sang by the entrance with Mukuro by his side.

"Byakuran, Mukuro, what are you both doing here? Mukuro, don't you have paperwork to do and what about you, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked as he goes back to signing papers and ignoring the still running Guardians in his office.

Mukuro and Byakuran shared a glance before laughing in unison.

The other three froze their actions and stared at the laughing men warily. Mukuro and Byakuran never get along and when they do something bad is going to happen and probably have started it. Just like the time when Kagome visited and stayed for a few days; both decided to make a certain someone jealous and it ended with Kagome trying to drag that someone out of the mansion and Tsuna ended up with a roomful of paperwork. Let's just say that Tsuna banned Mukuro and Byakuran to exchange ideas whether it be good or bad. Ever.

"W-wha…why are they laughing?" Lambo asked shakily.

Gokudera shook his head, "I-I don't want to know," he said softly as they both inched slowly towards Tsuna.

Tsuna, gathering all of his courage to ask what was going on in their heads, asked, "Why are you both laughing together? Maniacally, I might add."

"You really don't know, do you Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro stopped laughing to stare at his boss straight in the eyes. All mirth disappeared and was replaced by seriousness.

"Uh, yeah. That's why I asked."

Byakuran and Mukuro shook their heads as their lips formed in a charming smile, "It's Christmas Eve!"

Tsuna stared blankly at them for a moment; unable to process the information and when it finally sunk in he dashed out of his office, "Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot! It's because of those blasted paperwork! Ugh, forget that, Reborn's gonna kill me!" his screams were heard throughout the mansion.

"Well, that went better than I expected to be," Byakuran commented as they watch the brown hair boss panicking and ordering the workers to put the Christmas decorations on.

"I haven't even shopped for gifts yet!" Tsuna whined before all of them heard the loud slammed of the door.

"I bet he also forget that we also have a Christmas party with our closest allies," Mukuro added. He sent a side-glance at the right-hand man only to see him dialing Tsuna on his phone.

"On it," Gokudera put the phone by his ear, "Juudaime, I'm calling to remind you that we have a party with our family friends tonight."

"_SAY WHAT NOW?! I OFFICIALLY HATE MY JOB! Thanks anyway—" _Tsuna was about to hang up when Lambo took the phone from Gokudera's hand.

"Tsuna-nii, Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee, Ipin, Maman, Hime-nee as well as the others who are in Japan will also arrive today. They're going to arrive in a few hours from now."

"_WHAT? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?!" _Tsuna screamed from the phone loudly that Lambo has to hold the phone away from his ear, cringing, while the other occupants could hear the yell.

"We either told you and you forgot about it or ignored or we forgot to tell you," Lambo explained.

"_I am sooo going to kill all of you when I get back,"_ Tsuna hissed before hanging up.

Lambo blinked and stared at the object in his hands, "For someone who's really forgiving and kind-hearted, Tsuna-nii sure is violent when pushed to his limit," Lambo paused then added, "I blame Reborn."

"So do we," Mukuro and Byakuran agreed while Gokudera muttered his agreement even though he praised the hitman with all his heart.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

All of the Vongola Guardians, Byakuran, and Reborn stared in awe from where they're standing in the huge living room. Even the great Reborn, the indifferent Hibari Kyoya, and the sadist Rokudo Mukuro didn't even bother to mask their gaping faces.

If you were wondering why all of them are, well, shocked it's because in just small span of time, the workers managed to decorated the gigantic living room with the tree and all. Of course, it didn't help since Tsuna seems to be everywhere at once; either rearranging the furniture, helping decorate the tree, putting up mistletoes, wiping the windows, wrapping the presents, cleaning the room, putting food and drinks on the table. You could name any job and he's there. Flying or running.

"W-wow," Takeshi breathe out.

"He did this in only a couple of hours?" Lambo looked around in astonishment.

"If only he can work like this when he's doing paperwork," Reborn lowered his fedora when his shock wears off.

A ringing of beeps went off in the room and they all turned to look at the laptop which was conveniently on a table.

Tsuna stopped his decorating of the Christmas tree and flew by his computer with the others walking to the computer as well; curious who's calling in this time. His Flames died out and he raised a brow at the person who's requesting a video chat. He clicked the accept button and something popped out.

The scary lady from the scary maze game popped out screaming.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna shrieked as they all scrambled back a few inches away.

A voice laughed hysterically and got glares in return, "Gomen, gomen. I didn't know you guys are a bunch of scaredy-cats."

"Stop doing that, Kagome-kun!" Chrome reprimanded the caller as he stopped the video.

Sapphire blue eyes twinkled merrily, "Nah, it's fun scaring the crap out of you guys. Good thing, I screen-capped your reactions. That would be the 27th if anyone is wondering," he added.

"How much?" Mukuro immediately asked.

"Let's see, respectable figures got scared of the Scary Maze Game Lady and _Neo Vongola Primo_ screamed like a little girl in the process," Kagome mentally calculated the prize, "about 500," he shrugged.

Byakuran pushed Mukuro away, "That expensive? Can't you lower the prize? It is the season of giving."

"Fine," Kagome said, "100."

"Well, that's cheaper than your prizes," Reborn muttered.

"Fine, I'll put the money in your bank account—" Tsuna started.

"You didn't let me finish. I want 100 from each of you," Kagome crossed his arms.

There was an outraged shout and it came from Gokudera, "What?! You have got to be fucking kidding me?!"

"Nope," Kagome shook his head, "I'm serious. I want $100,000 from each of you. Take it or leave it," he said in finality.

"We're not going to pay that much of money—" Gokudera started off, but stopped when he saw the picture of their reactions.

"Then I guess everyone in the world will see this. Your pink hair also stands out in the photo," Kagome pointed out.

Reborn elbowed Kyoya and Kyoya glared at Reborn.

"Do something," he hissed.

Kyoya growled and all of their attention directed to him.

"Kagome, it's Christmas, can you at least let this slide?"

Kagome made a thoughtful face, "Fine, I'll let it slide on one condition."

Most gave happy grins and cheered.

"What's the EXTREME condition?" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air.

"It only applies to Kyoya," Kagome said coolly.

They all grimaced and sent a glance at the Cloud.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked warily.

"I'll message you the condition," Kagome stated as he brought out his blue and silver iPhone and started touching the screen and typing his message.

Few moments passed and Kagome sent the message and almost immediately Kyoya received it.

Kyoya took out his black and purple iPhone and unlocked the screen. The people near him looked at his phone and saw the wallpaper.

"Awww, how sweet," Takeshi commented as he saw the picture of Kyoya and Kagome.

"Shut up, herbivore," Kyoya snapped, but all could see the faint blush. Kyoya tapped the message icon and read the text while the others who's tall enough and near the Guardian peered in curiously.

Kyoya widened his eyes in horror and stared at his lover incredulously, "You're joking right?"

Kagome cocked a brow at him and shook his head as he put his arms behind his head and interlocked his fingers.

"What does it say?" Lambo asked Reborn, Ryohei, Mukuro, Byakuran—who were both reading the text over Kyoya's shoulder—and Takeshi.

Takeshi leaned down and whispered it by Lambo's ear. Lambo listened eagerly and let his eyes widened when he heard it. He turned to the glaring-staring lovers and sweatdropped, "Is Kagome-nii serious?"

"Apparently," Reborn shrugged as he prepares to take out his checkbook.

"No," Kyoya gritted out.

Kagome leaned, "Then I'll be expecting a million in my account," he smiled at them before lying down on his bed while bringing his laptop by propping it on his lap.

"I don't hear you complaining when we do it," Kyoya grumbled, but took out his checkbook as well as the others.

Kagome's face burned in embarrassment, "Stop talking about our sex life as if you're just talking about the weather!" he said indignantly while the others laugh at their interaction.

Kyoya scoffed and turned away and asked, "Why are you calling anyway and why aren't you here yet?"

Kagome dropped the happy mask and opted for a sorry and grim expression, "Uh, that's the reason why I actually called."

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"No. Yes. I mean sorta," Kagome said sheepishly and blew his previously chin-length bangs, but it was now side-swept and barely covering his eye, out of his face only to cover his left eye again, "There's a snow storm raging to where I am and all of the transportations are closed. The roads too," he released an irritated sigh, "that's why I'm in a hotel right now."

Chrome turned teary at the news, "Does that mean you're not going to be able to celebrate Christmas with us?"

Kagome stayed silent.

Tears welled in Chrome's eyes and she buried her face on Tsuna's chest where he proceeded to comfort her.

"After 10 years, things hardly change," Tsuna said softly.

Kagome sat up and put his laptop on the bed yet again, "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I really do want to celebrate it with you guys, but I guess it's not really meant to be," he offered them a sad smile, "I'll try to come on New Year's, I promise," he paused for a moment and looked to the window to his side then looked back again, "I hope all of you enjoy the party. Merry Christmas, everyone!" he gave them a smile before cutting the transmission off and closing his laptop.

Reborn sighed and walked up the stairs to his room, "All of us should get ready. The others are probably going to arrive soon."

They nodded and started helping around the house. Their moods dampen when they heard the sad news from their close friend.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

At 8, their guests finally arrived and they were in awe when they saw the decorations.

"Wow, this is the best Christmas decoration you have ever put on, Tsuna-kun," a long orange-haired woman complimented.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan will you believe that all of these were put it in a rush?"

"Probably not," Kyoko giggled, "so how are you and Chrome-chan?"

Tsuna scratched his head with a faint blush on, "Chrome and I are doing great. I was planning to ask the question."

"Oh my goodness, that's wonderful!" Kyoko squealed before giving the boss a brief hug and rushing to tell of Haru about the good news.

"Did I hear right?" a red-haired man with matching red eyes walked over to Tsuna, "you're planning to propose to Chrome-chan?"

Tsuna nodded meekly, "Yeah, but I don't know how I'm suppose to ask her. What if. . .what if she says no? Enma-kun, what if Chrome says no? I won't be able to take it! I would be devastated if she turned me down! I love her with all my heart and soul and. . .and. . . and," he panicked.

"And she loves you as well," Enma comforted, "both of you have been together for almost 8 years. I'm kinda surprised that you're just thinking about proposing to her now."

Tsuna calmed down just a bit, "I don't know. Maybe because I had so many things in my plate for the past years that I only reconsidered about marrying her now," he sighed.

"If Kagome was here, he would lock both of you in a room together until you finally proposed to her," Enma shook his head at the amusing yet true thought, "where is he anyway? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

Tsuna's mood saddened, "Hai, but there's a storm raging to where he's at and he's stuck apparently."

The Shimon Boss gasped, "Oh, Tsuna-kun I'm sorry. I'm sure that he would love to be here with us. By the way, do they know that we've already seen Kagome after these years?" he gestured at Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Ipin, and Maman.

"Nope, I think he's scared at what they are going to do with him when he shows his face to them after 10 years, but I wouldn't blame him. I am terrified as well," Tsuna shivered at the thought of the girls' violence.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

No matter how much he detested crowds, Kyoya is still here because it only happens once a year. Beside's its Christmas. It's better to celebrate with your friends than being all alone. Like they say the more, the merrier!

Dino walked towards his former pupil and took a seat next to him, ignoring his glare, "What got you down, Kyoya?"

"None of your business, you clumsy buffoon," Kyoya glared at him.

Dino merely ignored the insult and laughed, "C'mon Kyoya, it's Christmas! You should be happy for this joyful occasion!"

Kyoya blinked at his proclamation then stared at his drink, losing himself in his thoughts all the while ignoring his former tutor.

"Oya, oya. What are you doing here Bucking Bronco?" Mukuro strolled in on the scene then sits next to the blond-haired boss. Even if he would like to fight with Kyoya, it would have to wait since this is the time for peace and happiness. Hey, he might be evil and a sadist most times, but he's not completely a jackass who's going to ruin something like Christmas. What? Do you expect him to be the Grinch or something?

"Keeping Kyoya company. He's been quiet the whole night and a bit sad. He seems so lost in his thoughts and it's kind of worrying me. Do you know why?" Dino turned to look at the hetochromatic-eyed man.

Mukuro blinked before chuckling as if remembering something, "Oh, it's because Kagome can't make it to the party. He's stuck in a storm somewhere."

Dino nodded in understanding.

"It's also shame since their anniversary is also on the 25th," Mukuro added.

"Oh yeah. How long have they've been going on?"

"Six months," Byakuran chirped happily as he popped out of nowhere.

Dino almost fell off the chair while Mukuro's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Jeez. You almost gave me a heart attack," Dino said as he tries to slow down his heart rate.

"Gomen ne, but they have been together for almost six months and they've kept their relationship for so long that I'm impressed," Byakuran commented as he munched on his favorite treat, marshmallows.

"No one still knows, but us?" Dino raised a brow.

Mukuro leaned back on his chair after pelting some marshmallows on Byakuran's face and explained, "Well, Kagome only visits once a month and only staying for a week if we're lucky two weeks. Besides that, he doesn't really go out much with Kyo-chan since both have work to do and the only time they can be together is during early morning and night. So no one really suspects there's something going on with those two since they still act like their bestfriends."

The three previously speaking men were quiet and thought about the assassin's and the Cloud's relationship.

"Doesn't Ipin still have a crush on Kyoya, but sort of likes Lambo too?" Dino suddenly spoke.

"And Lambo likes Ipin back, but he's too afraid to confess," Mukuro added.

"I heard from Hime-chan that Haru still likes Kagome a bit," Byakuran continued.

"Who wants to make this interesting by putting on a bet?" Reborn suddenly appeared nowhere with a scary glint shining in his eyes.

All three men were about to agree, but remembered who they are against with and close their mouths…added to the fact that if Kagome and Kyoya found out that they were betting on them, they will kill them so they rather not go down that road. . .

Reborn deflated when he saw their expressions, but continued to urge them on. There is no way he's going to pass up the chance to earn money and being the better manipulator he is, he successfully managed to make all of the people bet on who will get together/confess/propose/or finding out relationships.

**An hour before midnight **

The party is still going on and nobody is drunk so far and that's good because if they start getting tipsy and start doing weird and crazy stuff someone or rather certain blackmailers will get a hold of some pretty embarrassing blackmail photos/videos. CoughMammonMukuroByakuranReb orncough.

Knocks from the door resounded throughout the room and they momentarily stopped whatever they were doing.

"Did you order something?" Chrome asked her boyfriend though she secretly hopes that he'll propose to her soon.

Tsuna shook his head and turned to look at the guests and they too shook their heads.

"Then who is it?" Enma asked.

They all shrugged at the question as Chrome walked towards the door to open it. They followed after her figure with their eyes until it was blocked by a pillar. They stood there curiously, waiting for her to close the door when she suddenly screamed and cried.

They immediately went on guard and ran after her. All of them were worried and when they arrived by the doorway, they caught sight of the female Mist Guardian hugging a taller man. They couldn't see his face due to it being buried on Chrome's long purple locks, but they could see the man's raven hair with natural blue tint with a bit of snow on it and his outfit that consist of black jeans, black hightops, blue sweatshirt with a hood and a black button-down plaid shirt over it.

When Chrome looked up, she broke down again and said six words that made their Christmas even better, "I can't believe you're here, Kagome-kun," she cried and buried her face again on Kagome's broad chest.

The man smiled and finally looked up at them. Their breaths hitched in their throat when sparkling blue eyes connected with theirs, "Yeah, I'm here," he said softly.

The most respectable figures of the mafia world can't believe when their eyes got watery as they all got emotional. One by one, they laughed and waited for their turn to welcome their friend. Or lover in someone's case, but not many knew that.

They all situated themselves in the living room when the women came back from the kitchen to get some more food and they promptly froze when they saw who was standing by the tree.

"K-kagome-kun?" Nana uttered.

Kagome turned to them and offered them a shaky smile, "H-hey, Nana-san."

Nana slowly walked over him and cupped his cheeks, "You've grown."

"U-un."

Nana gave him a brief smile before tugging on one of his ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Kagome winced as the others turned away to hide their laughs.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?! I don't want you to pull the same stunt as you did years ago," Nana reprimanded.

"Y-yes, yes. I promise. Just please let go of my ear," Kagome winced in pain.

Nana let go before giving the man a hug, "I miss you so much, Kagome-kun. When you left, it's like I lost a son and I don't want to lose any of my children," Nana sniffled.

Kagome hugged back hesitantly, "I'm sorry."

Nana laughed and pulled away, "It's alright, just don't do that again," she hugged him again before going to her husband's side where Iemitsu proceeded to wrap his arms around her and kiss the crown of her head.

Kagome smiled at the couple before a cookie omitting purple fumes flew by his face. He turned towards the offender, horrified, "B-bianchi," he stuttered.

"You—you brat!" Bianchi exploded as she throws the cookies in her hand in a rapid face, "do you have any idea, how much you worried us?!"

"Y-yes," Kagome dodges the cookies and realized it was the wrong thing to say since the cookies got faster.

"No, you don't! Let me tell you the right answer. You worried us so much that we were tempted to turn the whole world upside-down looking for you!" Bianchi screamed.

"I-I can explain," Kagome raised his arms up in defense as he backs away slowly.

"I don't need your explanation!" Bianchi took one of the cakes from a nearby table threw it at him.

Kagome squeaked and ducked.

The cake whizzed past his head and hit the unfortunate Gokudera right in the face. Poor Gokudera, he was just behind Kagome watching the entertainment and suddenly he got a poison cake splat on his face. Gokudera is down for the night!

Bianchi released a frustrated growl and took another cake and stomped towards Kagome.

Kagome watches the angry woman with growing terror, but kept his feet planted on the ground. When she was in front of him, he closed his eyes waiting for her to smash the cake on his face when suddenly he was wrapped in a warm embrace. He vaguely heard Shamal muttering, "Lucky bastard."

"If you run away like that again, I will personally hunt you down and force you to eat my poison cooking," Bianchi mumbled on his chest.

Kagome nodded obediently, "Yes, ma'am."

Bianchi let go and Kagome stared at the three remaining women. He eyed them warily, but is ready for their upcoming violence towards him.

I-pin went first.

"Hi, I-pin-chan."

"Don't you 'Hi, I-pin-chan' me," she huffed and delivered a punch to his head to which he blocked, "You don't leave without saying a proper goodbye!" she sent him a flurry of attacks.

Kagome sighed and pulled the teenager in for a hug, "I know. I'm sorry. I might have come as a douche bag for doing that, but I really need to get away for the time being."

"Time being?!" I-pin pulled away a bit, "You left for 10 years! I thought…I thought that w-we might n-not see y-you again," I-pin finally cried.

Kagome comforted the young girl, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm the next biggest jackass in the world after Mukuro," he started.

"Hey!" Mukuro objected.

Kagome swiped a Christmas ball from the tree and threw it at him and it hit Mukuro square on the forehead, silencing him and making him rubbed his abused forehead.

"And I'm sorry for that. I promise you that it won't happen again."

I-pin nodded and let the other two to have their turn.

Kyoko and Haru slowly sauntered to him. Kyoko made the first move.

Kagome's head whipped to the side and rubbed his reddening cheek, "I deserve that," then groaned when Haru surprisingly hit him hard on the arm, "that too."

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!Baka! Baka!" they pounded their fists at him and Kagome just stood there taking it all in.

"Do you know how much you scared us?" Haru screamed.

"You're such an idiot!" Kyoko added while the others looked surprise when the woman called Kagome an idiot, "We were so worried about you!"

"Are you really that stupid?!" Haru continued.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight when I left all those years ago. I admit that I was only thinking about myself and I'm sorry. It's just," Kagome paused to take a breath, "it's hard for me to stay knowing it was my fault for bringing Naraku and that…I don't know. I guess I was pretty mad at that time and it clouded my judgment."

"BAKA!" the women finally screamed at him then broke down in his arms.

Kagome sighed yet again and hugged the two crying women, "Yare, yare, if I would've known all of you will be emotional and that I would be abused, I would've never come. Geez, mafia is supposed to toughen you, not make you a bunch off pussies."

Reborn walked over to him and cuffed him over the head, "I don't need to hear your smartass remarks tonight."

"Have a terrible Christmas to you too, you old geezer," Kagome growled.

"Brat."

"Ass."

"Moron."

"Douche."

"Idiot."

"Sadist."

The two men glared over the women's head with so much intensity that the audience saw electricity between them.

The audience sweatdropped, _"It's Christmas Eve, but you guys are still on it?"_

"Let's all settle down," Nana said as she tries to placate the two men down, "the important thing is that Kagome-kun is back after these years."

The others cough and turned away including Reborn and Kagome.

"Wh-why are you guys acting like that?" Haru and Kyoko pulled away from the warm embrace.

Hime chuckled uneasily, "Hehe, you see. All of us here besides you two, okaa-san, Bianchi-san and I-pin-chan already saw Kagome-kun months ago, this isn't our first time seeing him."

Kagome offered them a sheepish smile and backs away, "Before accusations starts pointing at me, I would like to point out that Tsuna here didn't tell you when he had a chance," he slung an arm over the younger man's shoulder and moved him a bit in front of his body.

Tsuna snapped his head to him, "Wait, what?" he sweated a bit when he felt the glares, "Reborn knows about it so I assumed that he told you guys," he pointed at his tutor.

Reborn cursed under his breath, "Iemitsu knows it as well and for those times he's talking to Maman I thought he already informed her."

Iemitsu gave the hitman, the Sventratori assassin, the Guardians, and his son a blank stare.

They gave him apologetic/indifferent/amused expressions and turned away.

Basil snickered as well at his master's predicament, _"This is the start of a happy Christmas,"_ he thought as he watched the others reasoning and putting the blame on others to avoid the women's wrath. Now that they had seen it firsthand, they rather not go through what Kagome just did.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

They wasted at least 30 minutes bickering about whose fault it was when they finally gave it a rest. The party still went on and the Guardians asked Kagome how he is here.

"I saw how sad you guys were when I told you I might not be able to come so after I ended our call I checked the news and luckily the storm is not that dangerous anymore so I checked out of the hotel, took a cab, bought a train ticket, then when I arrived I went to a store, bought gifts, and called a friend to pick me up with my car, drop him off, then drove here," Kagome shrugged, "that reminds me," Kagome bolted out of the mansion and went to his car. When he came back he had a huge bag full of wrapped gifts, "From me to you guys," he threw the gifts to the respective people and warned, "Don't open it yet. It's not Christmas."

"Thanks Kagome-nii," Fuuta thanked him as he shakes the box by his ear, trying to figure out what kind of gift it is.

"No problem," Kagome smirked and took out a red box and gave it to Haru.

"What's this?" Haru looked at it questioningly.

Kagome offered a crooked smile, "It's a Christmas gift and a sorry gift. You know about me breaking up with you through a video. I hope that Haru forgives Kagome."

Haru giggled at the way he spoke, "Yes, Haru forgives Kagome," she leaned up and kiss him on the cheek.

A bright smile overcame Kagome's face and laughed heartily and hugged the younger and smaller woman, "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Haru closed her eyes and hugged back.

Unaware to the two, there's a pair of glaring eyes watching them.

Kyoya clenched his fist and gritted his teeth when he saw _his _Kagome hugged his ex-girlfriend. His hands are twitching towards his box weapon.

"Oya, oya. What got you ticked off?" Mukuro went beside him and turned to where he was staring, "Oh-ho, is Kagome getting back together with Miura Haru?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kyoya looked away from the scene.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it?" Mukuro pointed at the pair.

Kagome and Haru were talking when suddenly Reborn popped out of nowhere and pointed at the ceiling. They both looked up and saw a mistletoe. A faint blush appeared on their faces as shy expressions were etched in their features. Slowly, Kagome leaned down and pecked Haru on the lips before pulling away abruptly. Reborn left with a smirk on his face and let the two catch up once again when the awkwardness wear off.

Kyoya looked at where he was pointing and growled. If it weren't for Takeshi and Tsuna holding him back he might've attack them. The two who were subduing the Cloud was alerted by Mukuro's questions and immediately went behind the Cloud if he decided to go rampaging all over the place and it certainly was a good choice.

"Kyoya, calm down. They were under a mistletoe so it doesn't count," Tsuna grunted as he and Takeshi tries to pull the Guardian away.

Kyoya growled and took a menacing step towards the pair.

"God, Hibari is strong," Takeshi muttered.

"I don't care," Kyoya referred to Tsuna, "Kagome is mine and I'd be damned if someone tries to take him away from me," Kyoya growled possessively.

Tsuna scrunched his eyebrows, "First of all, Kagome is not an object. You can't just claim him, he's his own person and second of all, can you hear yourself?" Tsuna hit him over the head and that snapped Kyoya out of his jealous haze, "The Kyoya we know, don't talk like that. Sure, Kyoya is possessive and all, but he's not going to show it outwardly. You, however, are acting like dog or wolf or some canine claiming what was his aggressively and marking his territory. Kagome wouldn't like it if he hears about this side of yours. He fell in love Hibari Kyoya not this…whoever you are right now," Tsuna gestured.

Kyoya calmed down when he heard that and shook the hands off of his person and walked out of a nearby balcony; not forgetting to put on his black hood jacket over his grey button-up shirt and took a timeout.

Kagome and Haru were talking after the kissing scene when Haru brought up something.

"K-kagome-kun?" Haru started hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"For these past years, d-did you or are you still in a relationship?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the question and blushed, "Um, actually I'm in a relationship right now," he rubbed his head.

Haru's eyes widened at that, "O-oh," she deflated. After these years, she never truly got over him. Sure, she dated, but she always breaks it off 'cause she's still in love him and hearing that he moved on…it broke her heart. She felt so stupid right now, _"I should have known. He moved on without me, but it's not his fault. We were apart for years, but something's telling me that even though if he stayed, our relationship still wouldn't work."_

Kagome caught the tone of sadness, "Hey, what's wrong?" he looked worried.

Haru snapped out of her musings and her eyes met up with worried blue eyes. She gave him a watery smile, "It's nothing. I-I'm happy for you."

"Oh, um, thank you," Kagome smiled at her then Kyoya's exiting figure caught his eyes, "would you excuse me for a moment?" Kagome ran after his lover.

Haru watched after him and gave a sad smile. Her intuition is telling her that she already met Kagome's true love. She released a sigh, _"Oh Kagome-kun."_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome followed Kyoya with a worried frown. He opened the double doors and poked his head out only to see Kyoya leaning on the rails with his sights set on the beautiful site. He stood next to him with his back on the rails and facing him.

It was silent. Neither one of them is breaking it. You could see their breaths in the air despite the Christmas lights surrounding them and the lights in the living room. It started snowing adding more effects on the surreal sight.

"You okay?" Kagome broke the silence between them.

"Hn."

Kagome stared at him for a while before releasing a sigh.

The next thing Kyoya knew, there was a kiss planted on the corner of his lips.

Kyoya turned to the blushing younger man and leaned down to kiss his nose, amused at his lover's actions, "I'm fine. I just need some time to myself."

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad. We should go. Christmas is almost here," Kagome tugged on his hand and intertwined their hands.

When they arrived inside, they immediately let go and walked to their friends.

Kagome whispered something in Tsuna's ear and nudged him on. Tsuna looked at him horrified before shaking his head. Kagome sighed in irritation and whacked him over the head and pointed at Chrome who was talking to the other women.

"One more minute to the extreme!" Ryohei said excitedly.

They begin their countdown and as the clock strikes twelve, cheers and laughter rang out and greetings were said.

"Merry Christmas!"

For several minutes it was noisy and when they settled down, Kagome chose that time to hit Tsuna over the head again. That made the entire attention gather to them; Kagome smiled sheepishly before backing away, making Tsuna in the center of spotlight.

Tsuna gulped and looked at his friends for help only to be met with 'go on' looks. He sighed as he fiddles with the small box in his jacket pocket, nervously. He slowly strides over Chrome and stared down at her eyes.

"Ch-chrome, we've been together for almost 8 years and we've been through a lot of things over the course of the years."

Chrome nodded as she looked at him nervously; wondering what he is up to.

Tsuna released a shuddering breath and slowly kneeled on one knee and it drew gasps from everyone. Well, everyone except for the people who already knows that this is going to happen.

Chrome gasped as her eyes turned watery as she sees her long-time boyfriend kneel before her.

"W-will you, Dokuro Chrome, marry me and give me the honor to be your husband?" Tsuna pulled out the ring. It was simple yet elegant. It's a silver band with a heart diamond and smaller diamonds on either side of it.

"Ts-tsuna-kun," Chrome covered her mouth as tears of joy started flowing down her pale cheeks, "Yes, yes. Yes! I would love to marry you and be my husband," Chrome laughed.

Tsuna smiled and swung her around in happiness and when he let her down, he put the ring on her left ring finger and sealed the deal with a gentle, but passionate kiss.

Kagome snapped a picture for safekeeping before setting off the confetti, "Congratulations, you two and Merry Christmas!" he cheered as the others followed his example.

They all greeted the couple with their blessings as the party goes on. Kagome saw Kyoya snuck out again to the balcony and followed him.

"Hey," he waved.

Kyoya nodded then looked back to the view.

Kagome took out a purple box and gave it to him, "Happy Anniversary," he mumbled before turning away with a light blush.

Kyoya raised a brow at the gift before unwrapping it. It was a silver bracelet with a silver metal piece in the middle with his name engraved on it in with Roll and Hibird underneath his name. He turned it back and saw a heart then Kagome's name.

"I really don't know what else to get you so I went to buy you a customized bracelet. I know it's pretty stupid, but like I said I really don't what else—" he was cut off by Kyoya's lips.

"It's cute just like you," Kyoya pulled away and put the bracelet around his wrist.

"I'm not cute," Kagome pouted and Kyoya pecked Kagome's pouty lips, "Yes, you are especially when you make that face," he pointed at Kagome face.

Kagome rolled his eyes then took out his iPhone. He tapped on something then he pulled Kyoya next to him, "C'mere. I want to take a picture of us for our first Christmas together as a couple. Say cheese."

"I rather not."

Kagome tapped the shutter button and the phone took the photo. He looked at the preview and approve. He quickly made it to his new wallpaper.

When Kagome was busying himself with his phone, Kyoya silently went behind him and took out something.

Kagome jumped when something landed on his chest, "Huh? What's this?" he picked it up.

Kyoya hugged him from behind and rested his chin on the other's shoulder, "It's a locket. It's something similar to what you gave me except it has a different picture."

The locket is shaped as heart in the color of gold. It contains a photo of them standing next to each other with their weapons drawn out as well as their box animals. Kyoya held an indifferent face while Kagome put on a cool expression with slight smirk tilting his lips. On the left side of the locket, there were a few words that warmed Kagome's heart.

_Aishiteru, Kagome_

_~Kyoya_

Kagome smiled and turned sideways, "I love it," he kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad that you do," Kyoya said then was about to add more, but closed his mouth.

Kagome saw it and turned to him fully, "What?"

"It's nothing."

"Kyoya," Kagome crossed his arms.

"I-I saw you kissed Haru," Kyoya admitted softly.

Kagome let his eyes widened a bit and let a soft smile graced his face, "Kyoya, were you jealous?"

The other stayed silent.

Kagome laughed and cupped his cheeks, "I love YOU. Not Haru. I liked her not loved. You're the person that I love."

Kyoya leaned down to the point where their noses are touching, "Then would you be mine forever?"

"Even though I hate to be referred as an object…yes, I'd be yours forever if you would be mine."

"Done deal," Kyoya then added, "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes softened, "I love you too," he paused when he looked up and pointed, "Look, a mistletoe."

Kyoya looked up as well then looked down, "You made my Christmas better just by being here with me. Merry Christmas, koi."

"Merry Christmas," Kagome whispered before leaning up to kiss him. Both were unaware the audiences watching them.

"They're together?!" Most yelled in their whisper voices.

"So the rumors are true," Hime commented.

"Hi-hibari-san is with Kagome-nii?" I-pin managed to speak up. She expected to be heartbroken, but all she feels is lightness in her heart. She stole a glance at her childhood friends and blushed, _"I guess I really do like Lambo and not Hibari-san."_

Haru smiled as Kyoko asked her if she's okay to which she answered a 'yes'. _"I am happy for you, Kagome-kun. It hurts a bit, but I know that I'll get over it someday. I truly am happy for you and Hibari-san and I hope that both of you will be happy as well."_

The people who knew of their relationships and betted…well, they got a whole ton of richer now.

In a tree away from them, a silvery-blue haired* man was watching the scene below. His eyes are also a matching silvery blue. He adorns a white dress shirt with its black tie loosened halfway while his black coat on his shoulders. He's also wearing dark pants and dark combat boots. Weird thing about this man is that he is glowing a whitish color and that he looks remarkably like Kagome.

"Ne, Kaname, why are you spying on Kagome-kun and the others?" a baritone voice asked below.

"Whoa!" this Kaname person fell backwards and landed on the ground. He opened his eyes, groaning, and saw seven figures looking down at him in worry. He immediately sent a punch at the golden blond spiky-haired man, "Are you trying to kill me?!" the blond dodged.

Someone snorted, "You're already dead. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Shut up, Tako-head!" Kaname snarled at G.

"What did you say to me?"

"Are you deaf too?"

G growled and was about to attack the founder of the Sventratori Famiglia if it weren't for Giotto holding him back.

"It's Christmas for God's sake," Giotto was cut off by Knuckle.

"Giotto," Knuckle sent him a look.

"Sorry. It's Christmas, can't you get along for at least one night?" Giotto rephrased his sentence.

"Che," G crossed his arms.

"Tch," Kaname sat up and dusted the snow off of his person.

The others sigh.

"Kaname-kun, what are you doing here?" Asari asked the Founder once again.

Kaname shrugged, "I don't know. I just felt compelled to be here. He is the last member of our Family and I just want to check if he's alright."

"Nufufufu, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you starting to worry about Kagome-kun?" Daemon chuckled.

Kaname blushed, "Oh shut up, melon-head! I'm going. Kagome is fine so my job is done," with those words said he disappeared in burst of red flames with the hints of purple, green, indigo, and blue.

"You have to open your mouth, don't you?" Lampo lazily drawled out.

A tick mark appeared on Daemon's head and he flashed his scythe, "You better hide, Lampo 'cause if I find you I'm going to skin you whether you're alive or not!"

Lampo squeaked and he disappeared in green flames as well; Daemon following him in indigo.

The others sighed again and one by one they disappeared in a burst of flames corresponding with their Flame colors except for one person.

The First Generation Cloud Guardian looked up from the ground to the tree and disappeared in his flames and reappeared on a branch, standing. He leaned on the trunk and stared at Kaname, who the others assumed went away, but in reality he only teleported on a high branch where he can't be easily seen.

"How'd you know I was still here?" Kaname spoke from his place, sitting on the branch like he were previously before Giotto scared the crap out of him.

"I know you too well," Alaude shrugged.

"Right," Kaname rolled his eyes.

They were silent. It was silent until Kaname opened his mouth.

"They remind me of us," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" Ice blue eyes snapped towards him.

"I don't know. Everything reminds me of us when we were in their age. Sometimes they make me wish to relive it again."

They were silent again. Mulling on the words in their heads.

Kaname sighed stood up and prepares to leave, but was interrupted by Alaude pulling his hand and slamming him on the tree.

"Ow."

Alaude swiftly trapped Kaname's hands by putting it over his head and putting his knee between his legs.

"Alaude, let go," Kaname struggled from his hold and froze when he felt Alaude's hot breath on his neck.

"No," Alaude continued to nuzzle his neck, all the while enjoying Kaname's blushes. When he thinks that Kaname had enough, he pulled away.

Kaname stared up at him wondering what he's going to do next only to squeak when he saw him leaning down. He closed his eyes waiting for it, but when nothing happened, he cracked an eye open only to find him gone, "Ass," Kaname muttered darkly. He jumped down the tree and as he turned around, he bumped into a hard chest.

"It's not nice to call people names, _Kaname-kun_," Alaude almost purred out and quickly captured Kaname's lips.

Kaname's face turned a bright red that you could've mistaken it for a Christmas light when he felt Alaude's soft lips descended on him.

Alaude pulled away and licked his lips and looked at Kaname's expression and chuckled, "You shouldn't make such a face or I'd be tempted to eat you up," he whispered seductively by his ear before disappearing in a burst of purple flames.

Kaname's fists shakes in anger, "You—you bastard!" and heard a chuckle wafted in the air in return. Kaname continued to curse before disappearing as well.

**With the others**

Kagome pulled away from the embrace, "Did you hear that?"

Kyoya shook his head.

"Probably my imagination," Kagome let it go, "we should go inside before we freeze our butts off," Kagome dragged him back inside while their audience scrambled away to avoid receiving the couple's feared wrath.

"I'm really glad you're here," Kyoya said as they interlocked their fingers together.

"Me too. Merry Christmas to all of us," Kagome leaned up a bit to kiss him on the cheek before entering the room again.

_~Fin_

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

***-Kaname's hairstyle is like Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: *stares at the screen***

**Kagome: What are you looking at?**

**Me: 22? 22 freaking pages long with almost 8,000 words? Holy sh—this is the longest chapter I've ever written! But now I have a cramp on my neck…Anyway this is one of my planned Christmas oneshot that I'm planned to write this break…I'm so sorry if there's little to none Kyoya/Kagome fluff, but there is no way I am going to erase this whole thing. It took me hours to write this freaking thing! Anyways, Happy Holidays! If you don't celebrate it, I'm sorry. Hope you like it *smiles* If anyone is wondering how Kaname well, showed up is because of Bankotsu's necklace—well Kagome's necklace now. It's an heirloom in the Sventratori Famiglia and it works just like the Rings.**


End file.
